The Other Promise
by BlanxMisa
Summary: Los experimentos de Xemnas dan vida a una joven llamada Bianka, que dará guerra solo por buscar quién es en realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Luz. Era la palabra clave de aquellos delicados momentos. El bailoteo idiota de la pequeña llama hería gravemente los ojos de Night, que ya estaba empezando a quejarse. Cómo no, mi querido Night, no podía encender una maldita vela sin que él se quejara.  
- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero tú sigues sin hacerme caso – se explicó, viendo mi rostro lleno de indignación.  
- Night, no puedo vivir a oscuras eternamente...

Eran ya las ocho menos veinte en aquel nuevo lugar donde habíamos decidido instalarnos, Bastión Hueco. Nuestra nave quedaba aparcada frente a una pequeña casa poco luminosa, pero acogedora. Recuerdo que habíamos dejado las maletas y habíamos buscado algo para comer, pero casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas excepto la de un tal Gilito, que solo vendía helados de sal marina. Con hambre, volvimos a nuestro refugio y tuve nuevamente que dar de comer a Night yo misma. Era difícil vivir con un vampiro al que había que tener contento; al menos, no le gustaba demasiado la comida.  
En aquellos momentos, Night intentaba acomodarse en un viejo sofá, propiedad de la casa. Sus cabellos rubios albino caían grácilmente por su cuello y por sus hombros desnudos, no podía dormir de otra manera. Sus ojos azulados se volvieron a encontrar con los míos y me sonrió, dejando a la vista los dos enormes colmillos con los que antes me había reabierto dos agujeritos rojos en el cuello. Pero no importaba, al fin y al cabo, solo nos teníamos a nosotros.  
Esparcí el dinero que teníamos después de haber comprado gasolina. En total, trece mil doscientos ochenta platines. No era una cantidad muy grande para reparar el motor de la nave, por lo que haríamos lo que mejor se nos daba: encargos. Y esos encargos que no se podían pedir a nadie.  
Tome el mango de mi espada y salí a la terraza; el viento me acarició la piel, mientras cerraba la puerta acristalada para no molestar a mi compañero. En ese momento, la luz de la luna me iluminó y me reflejé en el cristal. Ya tenía dieciséis años. Era una edad que me había sido indiferente cumplir, todo me era indiferente últimamente. Me daba igual ser mayor o pequeña, si no podía defender a mis amigos, ¿de que servía?  
Mis ojos brillaban con un tenue color amarillo; eran más bonitos al atardecer. Las dos coletas altas y lánguidas de color castaño se movían con el viento, separándose en mechones y dándome una sensación extraña. Mi capa en forma de alas seguía de su resplandeciente blanco, era una de las pocas prendas que me atrevía a llevar de ese color. El color de la luz...  
Respiré hondo. Aún no entendía como había llegado a aquella maldita situación. Huyendo cada vez que destrozaban la ciudad donde vivía por las manos sedientas de sangre y destrucción de quienes me buscaban. Volví a entrar en la habitación y sople la vela, nuestra única iluminación.  
Había otra habitación más, la mía. Me desnudé y me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos a modo de pijama. La tela era liviana y cómoda por lo que no había ningún problema. Busqué en el fondo de la maleta y saqué mi cajita de madera oscura.  
Nadie más que yo había visto los innumerables tesoros que ahí dentro escondía desde que perdí mi hogar. Acaricié suavemente cada uno de ellos, los objetos, las pertenencias. El brillo metálico de uno de ellos iluminó mis ojos, se reflejó en algunas lágrimas que había procurado contener.  
De repente, dos brazos rodearon con dulzura mi cuello, haciendo que cerrase la cajita de golpe. Contaba con buenos reflejos, incluso en situaciones límites, pero esta vez era diferente.  
- ¿Qué escondes ahí? – me preguntó Night, con una sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.  
- Esto... yo... no es nada, duerme tranquilo.  
- Si no es nada... – comenzó a hablar él, secando una de mis rebeldes lágrimas - ¿por qué lloras?  
En ese momento, supe que él tenía razón. Suspiró sobre mi hombro y noté como sus fríos labios se presionaban sobre mi cuello, sintiendo un escalofrío por ello. Siempre que sucedía eso, iba precedido de un mordisco, pero esta vez él y yo sabíamos que las cosas no estaban para "tentempiés nocturnos".  
Me tomó en brazos y me depositó en mi cama, arropándome. Era como un hermano mayor para mí y yo como una hermana pequeña. Aferré cuidadosamente la almohada, cuando descubrí algo bajo ella.  
Night ya se había marchado y yo contemplaba aquel pétalo rosáceo entre las sabanas. Lo miré durante unos segundos y después me quedé dormida.  
No soñaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aquella noche volví a reencontrarme con mi hermano. Lo llamé, pero él me miró y me sonrió, tras marcharse en la oscuridad. Yo intenté correr hacia él, pero un fuego abrasador me quemaba y me separaba de él. Sabía quién era. Y lo que aquello significaba.

La mañana se presentaba con una tenue luz amarilla. Esta misma luz iba dibujando las formas de mi habitación poco a poco, hasta despertarme con el creciente resplandor. Me froté los ojos y al fin los abrí, cuando encontré a pocos centímetros de mi nariz el rostro de Night.  
Sus azulados ojos se habían ennegrecido notablemente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa que no era muy agradable para mi cuello.  
- ¿Night...? ¿Qué-qué sucede?  
- Hambre, Réquiem... Hambre.  
Pocas veces se dignaba a pronunciar mi nombre, pero en aquellos momentos sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. Con un brusco movimiento, me levantó de la cama e hincó los dientes en mi cuello otra vez.  
De verdad, aún no entendía como seguía soportando aquel dolor. Intenté detenerle apartándole, pero él sujetaba firmemente mis muñecas en una de sus manos, con sus afiladas uñas amenazando. Odiaba cuando realmente tenía hambre; los primeros días en un nuevo lugar me hacían sentir un verdadero zombie por su culpa.  
Terminó con suavidad y acarició las heridas, potenciando ligeramente el dolor. Me dejo reposar unos instantes en su hombro, mientras él apartaba unos cuantos mechones de mi flequillo de mi ojo derecho.  
- Odio que hagas eso.  
- ¿Por qué? Tus ojos son muy bonitos para que los tapes.  
- Estúpido Night... – le repliqué, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Parecía haber olvidado que acababa de hincarme el diente, ya estaba tan tranquilo haciéndome de rabiar.

Aquella mañana decidimos buscar provisiones. Era lunes y el Bastión Hueco estaba lleno de pequeños puestos que los comerciantes situaban en las callejuelas sombrías y azuladas de la ciudad. Bajamos a la calle, mirando al horizonte, donde la imponente figura de un castillo formado por trozos de distintos materiales se enfocaba en el cielo, de un color anaranjado impresionante. Parecía un eterno amanecer.  
Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad. Yo tenía hambre, no había probado bocado desde que había llegado y los puestecillos mostraban apetitosa comida: verduras de colores extravagantes, carne de seres con nombres impronunciables y algunos bollos con extraños condimentos y rellenos, pero de una pinta asombrosamente dulce.

Minutos más tarde siete mil platines habían volado en comida y herramientas para arreglar la planta baja de nuestra casa. Sería nuestro lugar de trabajo, debíamos mantenerlo presentable para los próximos clientes. Los seis mil platines restantes los repartimos entre Night y yo. Él iba a buscar objetos de plata –era muy presumido- y yo busqué algo para desayunar: tanta comida había hecho que mi estómago rugiese.  
Mi mirada divisó nuevamente al tío Gilito. Si mis ojos no me engañaban, se trataba de un pato vestido de aristócrata, con su sombrero de copa, sus gafas sobre el pico y su reloj de oro de bolsillo. Tenía una gran cola de gente frente a un congelador y seguía vendiendo aquellos helados azules "de sal marina". Intrigada, me puse a la cola, contando el dinero para que ver si llevaba suficiente. Con mil quinientos bastaría.  
De repente, sentí un golpe seco en mi hombro y perdí el equilibrio, cayendo en un charco del suelo. Mi primera preocupación fue por mi capa, intacta, pero no mis pantalones. El individuo llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro y una capucha cubriendo su rostro, con dos metros de altura.  
Roja de ira, maniobré y le hice una pinza con las piernas, haciéndole caer a otro charco, mientras yo me levantaba y ocupaba mi puesto en la cola.  
- ¡Niñata! ¡Te voy a...! – escuché tras mi espalda.  
- Xaldin.  
Al parecer, ese era el nombre del idiota de dos metros, por que se apartó repentinamente y se irguió, sobresaltado. Quién había hablado era un hombre de piel morena, con un extraño peinado de cabellos grisáceos y unos ojos anaranjados que no dejaban de mirarme. Su tez no inspiraba ninguna confianza; me gustaba, podía ser un muy buen cliente para nosotros.  
- Así no se trata a las damiselas... – respondió él. Yo reí, no había escuchado una ironía tan grande desde hacía mucho tiempo. Creo que él había visto mi extraordinario ataque a su matón.  
- Gracias... Er...  
- Xemnas. Y tú debes ser Réquiem, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Cómo...?  
- Je – rió -. Tengo subordinados.  
En aquel momento, a su lado apareció una especie de esfera negra. No sabría describirlo, pero de aquella esfera que parecía humo. Entre las sombras, apareció el rostro cansado de un joven de cabellos rosáceos y ojos azul profundo, que miraba molesto a todas partes. Cuando había aparecido, un par de pétalos rosáceos habían caído al suelo. Iguales al que me había encontrado bajo mi almohada.  
Eso me resultó bastante chocante. ¿Me estaban espiando? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Cómo sabían que me había mudado hasta aquí? Acaso... ¿¡acaso conocían a aquellos que me perseguían!? La simple idea me hizo echarme a temblar, pero fruncí el ceño y seguí a lo mío. Ya era mi turno en la cola.

- Una caja de helados, por favor.  
Era realmente extraño como el pato no dejaba de mirar mi bolsillo de platines, incluso cuando estaba dado la vuelta tomando mi paquete. Lo dejó en el mostrador y extendió el ala, cuando alguien pagó por mí.  
Incansable, Xemnas tomó la cajita y me la entregó, mientras nos acercábamos a una especie de gran cañón color azulado. Detrás, cubriendo nuestras espaldas, se encontraban los dos secuaces de aquel desconocido. "Maldita sea, estoy rodeada..." pensé, mientras apretaba las manos en el cartón blanco satinado. Finalmente, nos detuvimos al borde y Xemnas se sentó, haciendo que yo también me sentara yo.  
- Bueno, ¿qué te parece este lugar? – preguntó, como si fuéramos amigos de siempre. Eso me molesto, ¿Qué tipo de confianzas se estaba tomando? -. Las confianzas que debe haber entre un vendedor y un comprador. O en este caso, entre una mercenaria y un cliente.  
Eso me había dejado totalmente helada. ¿¡Cómo...!? No importaba, solo debía buscar una forma de salir de ahí. Miré hacia atrás, cuando vi como nueve lanzas y una guadaña me apuntaban con descaro. Me estaban leyendo los pensamientos. Eso no valía.  
- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunté, algo cabreada ya.  
- Oh, tómatelo con calma, querida... Mi proposición es un tanto... larga. Toma uno de tus helados, los compré solo para ti.  
Mirándolo de reojo, tomé uno de los helados y comencé a comérmelo. Su sabor era lo más extravagante y surrealista que había probado. Por una parte, tenía un sabor dulzón y por la otra era muy salado. Al principio casi vomité, después le fui cogiendo el gusto.  
- Veamos... Tu tarea será viajar hasta "El mundo Inexistente" donde uno de nuestros miembros ha desertado.  
- Hmm... ¿Horas bajas? – comenté pícaramente, pero él me miró con seriedad.  
- Nuestra organización es algo serio y bastante importante para el futuro de esta gentezuela que no se preocupa nada más que en sus cosas. Por ello, si uno de nuestros miembros deserta, se lleva información confidencial y hay que eliminarlo.  
- Psche, no habré matado yo gente ni nada... – me tumbe en el suelo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
- Tu objetivo tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Tiene tu edad y viste una capa como las nuestras – aquello se estaba poniendo feo. No me gustaba matar críos. Y ni siquiera matarlos, solo robarles el corazón o cualquier tarea que no implicase la vida -. Tu objetivo será destruir...  
...a Roxas.

Intenté comprender lo que sus palabras me habían ordenado, mientras apuntaba en mi mano la "s" final del nombre. Caminaba nuevamente hacia el mercadillo, debía buscar a Night, se nos había hecho algo tarde.  
Mis pasos eran el único sonido de la ciudad. Me extrañé ligeramente. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar todos aquellos transeúntes? Miré a mi alrededor, cuando escuché el silbido agudo de una hoja metálica de alguna espada cortando el aire, con tal calibre que me adelanté a saber que iba a posarse en mi cuello.  
- Dita sea... Lo oigo y no lo paro... – murmuré, dándole un toque humorístico a tan tensa situación, cuando escuché una carcajada de voz grave justo detrás de mí, a unos... dos metros de distancia.  
- Que graciosa... como todos esos niñatos de las llaves...  
Me giré, a ver quién me había reído la gracia, cuando descubrí de quién se trataba. Tenía una larga cabellera plateada y los ojos azul intenso. Vestía un abrigo abierto de cuero negro. Y llevaba una enorme katana, además de una preciosa ala negra de ángel extendida en su espalda.  
- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – pregunté, echando mano a detrás de mi capa. Ahí escondía mi espada y era imprescindible que mis movimientos fueran lo menos sospechoso posible.  
- ¿Yo? Dime quién eres tú.  
- Mi nombre... ¿por qué debo decírtelo, ah? – no sabía que pretendía, pero por si acaso, ataqué. Me giré, dejando caer la katana y contrarrestándola con mi espada. El roce de las dos espadas me permitió llegar hasta él, cuando hizo un rápido movimiento que no pude prever y me derribó. Esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, y me atravesó el hombro con la katana.  
- ¡Maldito! ¿¡Quieres parar de atacarme y decir que quieres!?  
Él sonrió y se apoyó sobre el mango de su arma, poniendo una de sus botas en mi estómago. Él era tan alto como la katana y me ponía nerviosa que se creyera superior. Pero en aquellos momentos me dolía lo suficiente el brazo como para reprimir mis instintos asesinos.  
- Mmmm... Verás, escuché que persigues a un rubio de ojos azules, ¿correcto?  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo, angelucho – respondí yo, indignada.  
- Vamos, no te pongas así. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
- ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? Vas listo...  
- Vaya, cualquiera diría que no estás amenazada de muerte. Puedo girar la katana y rajarte hasta el corazón – adoptó una postura muy rara y se acercó a mi rostro, infligiendo más presión sobre mi estómago y en mi mente.  
- Dieciséis años.  
Su rostro tornó a duda y después se retiró, sacando la katana de mi hombro. Sentir como el acero se deslizaba rápidamente, frío, por todas las capas de tu piel era, sin duda, una sensación tan desagradable como dolorosa. Me lo agarré instintivamente, cuando él me levantó con brusquedad y puso su mano sobre la herida. Un resplandor verde iluminó mi piel y después se desvaneció en el aire, como el dolor, la sangre y el corte. Estaba curada.  
- Pensé que tu objetivo era otro. No... Éste era bastante más mayorcito que tú. No me gusta que me quiten mis presas, ¿entiendes? Bueno... no tengo nada más que decir... ¡Ah! Si ves a un chico por ahí... con el pelo rubio puntiagudo, cara de amargado y ojos azules... Dile que su oscuridad le espera.  
Acto seguido, el desconocido emprendió su vuelo unialado y me dejó totalmente impresionada. ¿Pero qué...? Ni siquiera conocía a nadie con una descripción como aquella. Pero en fin... parecía que entendía de mi tema.  
Caminé poco a poco, recuperándome por el shock, fijándome en que estaba empezando a llover. Era una buena noticia, las gotas mojaban serenas mi rostro, quitando el calor. De repente, vi una sombra al final del camino.  
Tomé mi espada y, sigilosamente, corrí hacia el final del abismo azulado en el que me encontraba. Me detuve en seco, cuando me di cuenta de que era otro de esos encapuchados.  
Se giró, probablemente había sentido mi presencia, y se llevó las manos a la capucha, descubriendo su rostro.  
...jamás pensé que me iba a doler tanto el pecho al ver a alguien...  
Su rostro era tan familiar para mí, que no sabía cómo describirlo. Era anguloso, con dos ojos rasgados y perfilados en negro y rojo de un color verde aguamarina increíble, con dos pintas negras bajo ellos. Los cabellos, de un rojo intenso, todos hacia atrás y en picos... Era tan parecido... a él...  
Creí que aquellos momentos se hacían eternos. Dos desconocidos intercambiando miradas... como si fueran conocidos de siempre. No me atrevía a pronunciar ni una palabra, ¿qué podía decir en aquel momento? Me temblaron las rodillas y los labios, y quise echarme a llorar como una niña, mientras su mirada me escudriñaba. Parecía como si me reconociera de alguna forma... como si supiera quién era.  
- ¿Réquiem? – pronunciaron sus labios, dejándome helada. ¡Su voz! ¡Era su maldita voz!  
Justo después, miró a su alrededor, alertado, y desapareció en un halo negro. Corrí hacia él, intentando atraparle, pero era demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido en la lluvia.  
Estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando un disparo me atravesó la espalda y salió por mi pecho. Noté como mi cuerpo poco a poco descendía hasta quedar tumbado, cambiando mi visión del paisaje abismal. Sentí un líquido caliente fluir por mi pecho, pero no me preocupaba por ello. Desconocía la gravedad de la situación. Escuchaba algunos gritos evanescentes detrás de mí, pero no les prestaba atención. En mi mente solo quedaba la imagen de aquel joven desconocido... que tanto me recordaba a alguien muy especial para mí.

- Vaya... me he pasado...  
- Joder, al final la has matado, León...  
- No la he matado...  
Aquellas desconocidas voces se entremezclaban entre las llamas rojizas de mi continua pesadilla, mientras todo iba quedando cada vez más y más oscuro. Finalmente, desperté.  
Lo primero que noté fue que me habían llevado a un lugar extraño, no seguía en aquel cañón azulado. El ambiente caldeado y el olor a madera mojada me hicieron presentir que me hallaba en alguna de las pequeñas casitas que se encontraban a las afueras de Bastión Hueco. Sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, causado probablemente por vendas o algún tipo de material similar, además de notar que no llevaba nada más. Arrugué la nariz y abrí los ojos, para descubrir donde había caído.  
Un par de ojos azules separados con una cicatriz y con mechones castaños encubriéndolos me miraban con preocupación. También se encontraban otros dos ojos del mismo matiz, pero eran cabellos rubios los que tapaban a estos, mirándome más fríamente.  
- ¿Lo ves, Cloud? La chica está bien.  
Aquel llamado Cloud, que parecía ser el rubio, bufó y se alejó de mi campo de visión, mientras notaba unas cálidas manos en mi espalda incorporándome. Se trataba del otro chico, que me sonreía. Probablemente, era mayor que yo y lo confirmé al mirarle con detenimiento. Lo que más me sorprendió fue su colgante plateado en forma de león. ¿Se referiría a él la otra voz?  
- Hey, ¿qué tal? Yo soy León – sí. Lo era -. Hubo un pequeño incidente y... bueno... te hemos traído aquí él y yo.  
- Di la verdad. La disparaste sin querer, probablemente lo entienda – habló Cloud, con un tono de voz más que borde.  
- ¿¡Tú me has disparado!? – repetí yo, asustada, pero por un momento me tranquilicé. Seguramente debió ser un accidente; no se dispara a los recién llegados así por así.  
- Si... bueno... No fue adrede... – León parecía avergonzado, algo abrumado y con una gran culpabilidad -. Verás... es que Cloud y yo...  
- Oh, hells. Eres un agonías – Cloud se acercó a mí nuevamente; tenía algo que me recordaba a alguien. Su forma de andar, la mirada... Era extrañamente reciente. Situó mi cabeza entre sus dos brazos y me miró fijamente -. Mira, así de claro. Sentimos mucho haberte disparado. Te vimos hablando con... cierta persona y creímos que eras aliada de él.  
- ¿Aliada? ¿Yo? – no entendía nada -. ¿De quién?  
- Pelo largo, plateado. Un ala negra. Sefirot.  
Así que ese era el nombre de aquel que me había atacado antes. De repente, todo encajó. Las maneras de aquel Cloud me recordaban a Sefirot. "un chico por ahí... con el pelo rubio puntiagudo, cara de amargado y ojos azules...". No cabía duda, era él.  
Pero... ¿ahora quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes los malos? En cualquier caso, siempre acababa atravesada o disparada. Vaya vecinos que me habían tocado...  
Me escabullí de los brazos de Cloud y pretendí levantarme, pero noté que estaba en ropa interior. Mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo encendido y volví a taparme con el edredón de la cama en la que había estado reposando, cuando escuché, por fin, una voz conocida.  
- ¡Ya te he dicho que si que me conoce...!  
En aquel momento, prorrumpió en la habitación Night, cuyo rostro era angustioso. Al verme despierta, corrió hacia mí, golpeando sin querer a Cloud y abrazándome. A pesar de estarme dejando doloridos todos los huesos, sentía que aquel abrazo era de lo más confortable.  
- Em... León, gracias por curarme – intenté hablar yo, aun atrapada en Night -. Verás, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese Sefirot... Solamente hablábamos. Además, creo que... ya estoy en buenas manos.  
- Me parece muy bien. Siento que nos hayamos tenido que conocer en tales circunstancias – respondió León, amablemente. Le entregó a Night mis ropas, mientras él me cogía en brazos sin darse cuenta de mi embarazoso estado -. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.  
- ¡Probablemente! – respondí yo cordial, saludando con el brazo, mientras Night nos hacía desaparecer en una nube de humo negra, cubiertos con su capa.

Al volver a aparecer, caminó en silencio hasta mi habitación y me depositó sobre la cama sin pronunciar palabra. Dejó las ropas a la vista y cerró la puerta.  
Aquel comportamiento suyo me dejo algo helada. ¿Qué le sucedía? Procedí a ponerme otra vez la ropa; primero la camiseta verde y negra, con cuidado de la herida del pecho... Después los pantalones rosas, que por suerte ya no estaban tan sucios. Mi chaqueta negra y mi capa blanca, con las dos hombreras metálicas y redondas en su sitio. Me olvidaba de las botas, con pequeños adornos plateados.  
Cuando salí, Night estaba en la terraza. Las puertas estaban abiertas, por lo que me acerqué con sigilo y rodeé su cintura como pude, apoyando la mejilla en su espalda. Sabía que estaba triste, no sabía por qué. Lo presentía. Escuché un suspiro ahogado y le di la vuelta como pude.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunté preocupada. No había visto a Night de tan triste manera desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
- No es nada, tranquila... – intentó, sin conseguir nada. Alargó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició con dulzura, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero después siguió mirando al cielo, con un gesto difícil, como si algo le impidiera sonreír.  
- Es por lo de esta mañana, ¿no? Son gajes del oficio, no deberías preocuparte por mí, soy mayorcita...  
- Pero no quiero que te pase nada, ¿lo comprendes? – la dureza se marcaba en sus ojos, azules como la noche -. Eres lo único que tengo... No quiero perderte...  
- No lo harás, tontorrón. Además, me han encargado un trabajito ya. Estaremos bien otra vez, nadie nos separará, ¿recuerdas? Teníamos una promesa... Los dos seríamos nuestro hogar.  
Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, mientras me dejaba mecer por el viento. Aquellos momentos eran eternidad...  
Si me hubieran preguntado si estaba enamorada de Night, no sabría qué contestar. Lo que sentía por él era algo más que amor, era como un sentimiento tan fuerte que nada lo podía igualar. Si no estaba cerca de él... me sentía muy mal. Y le pasaba lo mismo a él... Todo desde aquel fatídico día... hace dos años atrás.

Eran sombras, y no otra cosa lo que se movían por los pasillos marmóreos de aquel antiguo castillo. ¿Cómo recordaba aún eso? Mi subconsciente me jugaba malas pasadas.  
El tenue resplandor de los candelabros acompañaba al sonido de mi vestido, de estilo gótico, por aquel momento vivía en una dimensión diferente. Lo que exactamente no recuerdo es como aparecí allí, supongo que el destino me llevo a ese mundo de eterna noche. Sabía que estaba en peligro, no sabía por qué. Probablemente por la serie de retratos que colgaban de las paredes, con unos amenazantes colmillos que salían de sus labios superiores. Me escudriñaban con sus miradas inmóviles, cobrando vida en las sombras. Entonces, lo oí.  
Era un grito desgarrado, de dolor, de agonía. Era tan triste que tuve que seguirlo a toda costa. Me arremangué el vuelo de la falda y corrí hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta dar con dos puertas de madera tallada de nogal. Las abrí con temblor en mis manos y presencié la escena que apareció ante mis ojos.  
Un joven, de cabellos rubios albino, estaba tendido en el suelo, con su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y cortes, así como algún disparo. Sostenía un trabuco en su débil mano, con su pulso fallándole, mientras otra figura le miraba desde una ventana cercana. No pude ver su rostro, solo veía su silueta dibujada sobre la luna llena.  
Me dispuse a socorrer al joven, cuando vi que este no era más que otro vampiro que moraba en el tétrico castillo. Pero este tenía algo de diferente. Cuando me acerqué, sus ojos, de un matiz violáceo, se iluminaron y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Era como si ya me conociera, de una manera extraña.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté, aunque la respuesta era obvia.  
- Ghn... Creo que no... – murmuró él, soltando el trabuco en el suelo y cerrando los ojos por el dolor.  
- Te sacaré de aquí como sea. Pero antes necesito que te levantes.  
No podía con él. No sé cuanto pesaría en aquellos momentos, pero yo era mucho más débil que ahora. En un vano esfuerzo, me desplomé de rodillas en el suelo, hiriéndome con el filo de su espada a medio envainar. No era un corte demasiado profundo, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer sangrar mi muñeca. "Sangre..." pensé yo, mientras acercaba la muñeca a los labios del vampiro herido.  
Él tomó mi brazo con fuerza y comenzó a beber de mí, haciéndome sentir cada vez más y más débil. No soportaba aquel dolor que se producía, pero notaba como él cada vez estaba más fuerte.  
Finalmente, se levantó, dejándome en el suelo dolorida. Me tomó y se acercó a la ventana, aun con mi sangre en sus labios y su barbilla.  
- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté, mareada.  
- Yo soy Night. ¿Y tú?  
¿Quién era yo en aquel momento? Aquella pregunta era muy complicada para mí. Me limité a apartar la vista y a callar, cuando él rió enérgicamente.  
- Tú, tú eres la melodía que me has despertado de la muerte... Tú eres Réquiem.

Me agradaba recordar aquellos primeros momentos con el bueno de Night. Entramos nuevamente en la casa y aquella noche Night cuidó de mí toda la noche. Lo normal era que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas, él siempre lo quería así, pero en aquellos delicados momentos era cuando más precisaba que estuviéramos cerca. Por tanto, mientras dormíamos, as manos unidas. Nunca deseé soltarme de su mano...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aquella noche volví a soñar con ellos. Primero me encontraba sola, en una densa neblina, no podía ver nada... Hasta que...  
De entre las sombras, aparecieron doce oscuras figuras. Doce siluetas de la muerte. Sus rostros no eran visibles, pero sus siluetas si eran reconocibles. Dos hombres altos, corpulentos, como dos gigantes. Una sola mujer de curvas sugerentes. Un joven de pelo corto. Dos hombres maduros. Y en la cabeza, un joven con cresta, el otro junto a su líder y ellos tres.  
Eran un hombre de pelo blanco hacia atrás, con la tez morena y los ojos naranjas. Detrás de él iba otro hombre, de cabellos despeinados castaño claro, casi rosa, y los ojos azul hielo. Y por último se encontraba él.  
Cabellos rojos, cicatrices perpendiculares a unos hermosos e impresionantes ojos verdes, piel pálida. En sus manos se iban dibujando llamas oscuras, de tono violáceo, mientras me sonreía malévolamente. Mi mirada se posó en su pecho, donde se encontraba la maldita marca que lo mantenía preso de un castigo eterno. El fuego volvió a mí y desperté, sofocada.  
Me incorporé entre las sabanas y alise la camiseta con la que solía dormir. Night seguía con su sueño; mejor, así no tendría hambre. En combinación de ropa interior y camiseta, me despejé caminando hasta la otra habitación y abriendo las puertas de la terraza. Hacía un hermoso día, con un aire fresco que despejaba la mente. Cerré los ojos al notar la brisa sobre mi rostro y tomé uno de los helados del paquete, metiéndomelo en la boca. Sabía extrañamente rico. Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
Sin cortarme un pelo, caminé hacia la entrada aun con el helado en la boca y abrí. Si, realmente aun estaba medio dormida, por ello no me percaté de la cara de impresión de quien había llamado a la puerta. Se trataba del chico del otro día, el de cabellos rosáceos y ojos azul profundo. No tenía ni idea de que hacia ahí, pero me daba igual. Había que atenderle, ¿no?  
- Hey – pronuncié, sacándome el helado.  
- Em... ¿tú eres Réquiem? – pregunto él, algo sorprendido.  
- Sí, soy yo.  
- Bien, tienes que acompañarme. Xemnas me envía.  
¡Ahora sí que lo había entendido todo! Puse los ojos en blanco y le miré, con recelo.  
- ¿Y te envía a ti para...?  
- Para que te recoja. Tengo la nave aparcada ahí fuera.  
- Vaya, no pensé que corriera tanta prisa...  
- La corre. Por favor, coge lo que necesites y ven conmigo.  
- Tardare un poco más –repuse yo, mirando hacia la habitación donde dormía Night -. Tengo que despertar a mi colega y...  
- ¿Xemnas no te lo contó? – preguntó él, con gesto sorprendido -. No puedes llevar a nadie.  
Jarro de agua fría sobre mi cara. ¿Cómo que no podía llevar a nadie? ¡Pero yo sin Night...!  
- Lástima.  
Era técnicamente separarnos. Era como si todo mi ser se quebrara, como los cristales de un espejo roto con ira. No podía soportar aquel dolor, solo de pensar en qué sucedería sin... Night...  
El chico me tuvo que agarrar como pudo, con mucho cuidado de no tocar lo que no debiera, porque él sabía perfectamente que podría acabar sin cabeza en aquel momento.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger? – me preguntó, tratando de meterme prisa.  
- No creo que tarde demasiado... – intenté hablar yo, recuperándome y entrando con él en la vivienda. Pobre vivienda, acababa de mudarme y ya me iba a marchar -. Sólo tengo que coger mi arsenal y mi ropa...  
- Por la ropa no te preocupes. Irás de incógnito.  
- ¿Incógnito?  
- Sí...  
No tenía tiempo para explicaciones. El tipo extendió sus brazos y yo los llené con dos o tres maletines llenos de armas roba-corazones. Finalmente, puse la caja blanca de los helados y, respirando hondo –y aun en ropa interior- caminé hacia la habitación donde seguía durmiendo Night.  
Los rayos dorados de luz le iluminaban el rostro, dándole tanta paz... No sabía que iba a hacer sin él. Nunca había pensado que nada podría separarnos. El muy maldito se había hecho un hueco en mi co... en mi alma.  
Me aproximé lentamente a la cama –donde yo le había dejado un hueco aquella noche- y me agaché para observarle. Saboreé cada uno de los segundos en los que miraba su cara, no sabía si aquella... sería la última vez que le vería.  
Unas lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos y no pude soportar más aquella tenue distancia que nos separaba. Le abracé con fuerza, mientras sentía como todo en mí se desmoronaba y que él se despertaba.  
- ¡Réquiem! – exclamó, presionando mi cabeza contra su hombro -. ¿Qué sucede?  
No me atreví a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Solamente lloraba como una niña idiota a la que iban a separar de su más preciado juguete. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré, vanamente, una despedida:  
- Perdóname. Volveré, lo sé... ¡Te lo prometo!  
Otra promesa más que finalizaba otro hermoso momento. Corrí hacia la nave que el chico me había preparado, con él a los mandos, a punto de despegar. El rugir de los motores era un sonido amortiguado por la neblina y el dolor del corazón.  
Vi por última vez a Night, en la puerta. Pude fijarme en sus bonitos ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas rojas. Él no podía llorar como cualquiera, no... Era tan especial que incluso lloraba sangre. Las compuertas se cerraron y yo me desplomé de rodillas en el suelo metálico, sin poder contener mi llanto. Hasta que... extrañamente... me quedé dormida.

Desperté más tarde. Me encontraba observada por los ojos azules profundo que me habían escudriñado anteriormente.  
- Al fin despiertas.  
El chico se alejó y me asaltó una gran duda que antes no había pensado.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Él se giró y sonrió, jugueteando con un pétalo negro de rosa. Después lo sopló y lo hizo llegar a mis manos, cubiertas por unos guantes negros.  
En aquel momento descubrí a qué se refería con "incógnito". Llevaba uno de aquellos abrigos negros con botas y pantalones debajo y abalorios plateados en el pecho, que tintineaban al moverse.  
Volviendo al pétalo, en el se encontraba escrito "Marluxia". Yo sonreí; era una bonita forma de presentarse.  
- Me alegra de que al fin sonrías.  
Mi gesto tornó a confusión. ¿Pero qué...?  
- No me malinterpretes. Era bastante... violento, haber causado todo aquel dolor en ti...  
- Oh, tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Puedo llamarte Marlu?  
- Sí eso te hace feliz... – él se rió, paseando por la amplia nave.  
- Entonces, dejémoslo en Marluxia. Al menos hasta que coja confianza. Al fin y al cabo... nos veremos mucho allí donde voy, ¿no?  
- ¿Te gustaría eso?  
Era demasiado enigmático incluso para mí. Iba dejando un rastro de pétalos, la mayoría rosáceos, que me iban dejando de lo más impresionada. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Sin embargo, parecía un tipo amable. No sería mucho mayor que yo, probablemente tendría veinticuatro años o así. En cualquier caso, era la primera persona que era amable conmigo... justo después de perder a Night.  
- Supongo que debe ser duro separarse de alguien a quien tanto quieres... ¿no?  
Él volvía a mirarme con expectación, esperando una respuesta, algo para entablar conversación.  
- No quiero hablar de mí... No soy tan importante – me exculpé yo, con una sonrisa -. Dime, ¿Qué sois vosotros, esa Organización XIII...?  
Marluxia río grácilmente.  
- Buen tema has ido a tratar... no soy el más indicado para explicarte qué es la Organización. Digamos... que no soy muy afín a todo esto...  
- ¿Por qué?  
Ahora era yo la que esperaba. Marluxia se había quedado absolutamente sin palabras, y miraba por una de las negras ventanas de la nave. Incluso su reflejo expresaba amargura, escondido entre los cabellos desordenados. Tan desordenados como uno de los jóvenes de mi sueño.  
En el momento, reaccioné bruscamente, tanto que me caí del asiento en el que estaba. Por un momento... creí ver a otra persona. "Lumiara... Sí, claro, y qué más..." pensé, confundida. ¿En qué leches estaba pensando?  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él, algo asustado.  
- Sí-sí, yo... – "mejor cállate..."-. Me he desvanecido.  
- Mira, ya estamos llegando.

Al descender de una nave, la fuerte luz blanca que había en el exterior me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Era un resplandor violento para mí. Poco a poco, fui acostumbrando a la dichosa estancia, en la que aparecían diez o doce naves como la nuestra; plateadas, decoradas con líneas tribales negras, como si fueran... "zarzas de diseño". Me reí por aquel pensamiento; a lo mejor la Organización tenía buen gusto y todo... pero la habían pifiado con lo de la luz.  
Marluxia me guío por los luminosos pasillos. Allí no conocían la palabra color, desde luego... Él me miraba de vez en cuando, sonriéndose al ver como yo contemplaba todo, alucinada. Desde luego, las vistas eran impresionantes, todo aquello era demasiado futurista como a lo que me tenían acostumbrada.  
De repente, una arcada de cristal se apareció ante nosotros. Marluxia me tomó del hombro y me introdujo dentro, cuando vi por primera vez la sala de reuniones de la Organización.  
Si antes no lo mencioné, me daba pavor mirar hacia lugares muy altos, algo así como un vértigo invertido. Trece asientos colocados de forma circular, cada uno a tres o cuatro metros del suelo, sin ningún orden entre ellos. Si tendría que subirme a alguno de ellos... no sé cómo lo haría... Me fijé en las personas que los ocupaban: Un asiento vacío, dos hombres altos, corpulentos, como dos gigantes. Una sola mujer de curvas sugerentes. Un joven de pelo corto. Dos hombres maduros. Un joven con cresta, otro cercano al líder... Otro asiento vacío, de Marluxia, Xemnas con cara desafiante...  
...y él.

Intenté hacer un esfuerzo por no mirarle, por no volver a hacerme daño vanamente, pero no podía. Sí, era exactamente el chico con el que casi me mato en los cañones de Bastión Hueco. Parecía ausente, cabreado por algo. Me gustaría saber que pensaba...  
- Xemnas, he aquí Réquiem – escuché decir a la voz de Marluxia.  
- Buen trabajo, Marluxia – habló Xemnas desde arriba -. Escuchadme todos. Esta es Réquiem, quién nos ayudará a capturar a Roxas.  
Yo seguía embobada mirando al pelirrojo, pensando y haciéndome daño, como buena masoquista que era... hasta que él me miró con sorpresa e ira entremezcladas.  
- ¿¡Qué!? – profirió él -. ¿¡Has contratado a una niñata para que se cargue a Roxas!?  
- ¿Tienes algo que objetar, Axel? – le preguntó Xemnas.  
- ¡Pues claro...! ¡Y me niego a que le hagáis daño a Roxas! – exclamó él, dando un puñetazo en la silla. Se estaba cabreando... lo presentía. Y cuando hizo aparecer una rueda metálica de pinchos y acabados rojos, no me dejó ninguna duda. Esa iba a acabar clavada en mi cabeza.  
Un sonido metálico, precedido de la caída de varios pétalos, se escuchó tras mi espalda. Marluxia me había guarecido en su guadaña; su gesto inspiraba bastante fiereza. No habría hecho falta nada de eso... si mis armas no siguieran en la nave.  
- Vaya, Marluxia... ¿De qué lado estás tú? – preguntó Axel sarcásticamente, haciendo malabares con su única rueda. Después, la lanzó contra Marluxia, quién intentó detenerla, pero ésta volvió, golpeándole y dejándome indefensa.  
Justo después, Axel despareció de su asiento para situarse a un metro de mí, abajo. Me temblaban las piernas, me palpitaba todo, me dolían los ojos. El pelirrojo tenía pinta de bruto, no había nada más que ver como había dejado al pobre Marluxia... Marluxia...  
Cogí la guadaña de Marluxia y me defendí con ella, mientras Axel preparaba sus dos ruedas. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esto? Me contratan y justo ahora iba a morir. Qué bien...  
Lanzó las dos ruedas, llamadas chakrams –acababa de recordar sus nombres-, cuando yo las paré con el mango de la guadaña y se las devolví, clavando una de ellas en su brazo. El corazón, si es que seguía ahí, me latía con tanta fuerza que me dolía. No me había percatado, pero la guadaña había tornado a morado y negro, extrañamente.  
Me acerqué a Axel, que estaba clavado en una de las paredes por su propio chakram y le miré con serenidad. ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? Demasiadas dudas en un momento como aquel. Lo mejor sería... la sangre fría.  
- Estoy aquí para cumplir un trabajo. No es nada... – le quité el chakram y lo tiré al suelo – personal.  
Sin darme cuenta, Xemnas había comenzado a aplaudir con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Le había gustado mi actuación? Me acerqué a Marluxia y le levanté como pude. Estaba algo débil, pero no había problema, estaba bien. Axel me seguía mirando con odio desde el otro lado del círculo. Nos separaban apenas unos metros, pero dentro sabía que me separaban kilómetros con... el verdadero Axel.

Xemnas me permitió salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, siempre que fuera armada como era debido. Es decir, recogiendo mi espada de la nave en la que vine.  
Caminé por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al garaje. Horror. ¿Cuál era la nave? En fin... debería explorarlas todas.  
Comencé por la primera que había. Estaba limpia. No había nada de nada, excepto cien platines en el suelo. Los cogí con gusto y me dirigí a la segunda nave. Nada de nada. Tercera nave... catorce platines bajo el asiento del conductor.  
Así pasé la tarde de mi primer día en aquel nuevo mundo, curioseando en las naves de la organización. Pero cuando llegué a la octava nave...  
Entré como en todas, sin llamar. Miré un poco por encima, nada. Me dirigí al asiento del conductor, donde no había nada de guita. Sin embargo, algo me llamó la atención.  
Había una cámara de fotos en el salpicadero de la nave. La cogí, sentándome en el asiento y miré las fotos hechas.  
Un sudor frío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi que se trataba del pelirrojo. El pelirrojo y otros miembros, como un chico con una cresta rubia oscura y ojos azul verdoso. Parecía simpático. Y también había otras fotos, muchas más, en las que aparecía con un chico rubio de ojos azules. Mi objetivo.  
Aquel chico tenía la misma edad que yo, no era más que un crío. ¿Y debía matarle? No sabía de qué se le acusaba pero... cuanto menos me implicara en el asunto, mejor.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?  
Se me cayó el mundo al suelo cuando escuché eso. Me giré y descubrí a Axel, mirándome con profundo odio, aun con la foto de su amigo en el visor de la cámara. Pillada, tocada y hundida.  
No había nada que decir, por lo que le estampé la cámara contra el pecho y huí de la escena, asustada. Esta vez, no tenía ninguna guadaña con la que defenderme.  
Me metí en otra nave, sin fijarme en cual, cuando descubrí unos cuantos pétalos por el suelo. ¡Bingo! Me acerqué al maletero y cogí las tres maletas de mi arsenal, cargando con ellas y saliendo de la nave.  
Él seguía mirándome desde su nave y eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Le dediqué una de mis mejores miradas asesinas y me largué del lugar.

Me reuní con Marluxia en los pasillos y caminamos juntos hasta una especie de ascensores.  
- Marluxia... ¿qué tal te encuentras? – pregunté, temerosa. Él tenía una venda que le asomaba por los cuellos de la capa negra.  
- Mejor. Gracias por preguntar.  
- ¡No, gracias por haberme ayudado! – repuse yo, algo avergonzada.  
- Axel es demasiado amigo del traidor. Veo algo ilógico que lo defienda de esa manera.  
- Oye, Marluxia... ¿No hay otro modo más rápido de correr grandes distancias por este castillo?  
Creo que nunca olvidaré aquel gesto picaresco que puso en aquel momento. Jamás la había pensado en Marluxia, él, que parecía tan sereno...  
Me agarró y me echó a su hombro, sin cortarse, como si fuera un simple saco de patatas. Eso me molesto, sí, bastante. De modo que intenté agarrarme a su espalda como pude. "Ésta te la guardo, maldito..." pensé, mientras noté que pretendía. Comenzábamos a desparecer, a desvanecernos en una sombra negra. Grité. Aun no sé por qué.  
Al volver a aparecer, me encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas. En una de las paredes, se encontraba una enorme terraza, con un cielo anochecido lleno de brillantes estrellas, detrás de dos cortinas de gasa negra.  
- ¡Marluxia! ¡Cómo no me sueltes te vas a llevar la del quince!  
- ¿Qué confianzas son esas, jovencita? – me reprochó, divertido.  
- ¡MARLUXIA!  
Él me soltó bruscamente y yo pensé que me la daba contra el suelo. Pero caí en blando, era una mullida cama lo que había ahí.  
- Woha, esto está muuuucho mejor... – admiré yo, sonriente. Marluxia miró a mi alrededor y después me revolvió el pelo -. Será de las confianzas que te tomas tú...  
El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Yo aproveché para mirar a mi alrededor; había una mesa, un ordenador cuya pantalla era una de las paredes, mi cama... En la terraza caía una lluvia fina, refrescando el ambiente. Me encantaba la lluvia, siempre presagiaba buenos momentos, incluso en los peores.  
- Bueno... ¿Te gusta tu habitación? – me preguntó él.  
- Mola. Pero... – mi rostro tornó a preocupación -. Con todos estos cacharros y esta tecnología... ¿Crees que podré contactar con Night?  
Desgraciadamente, Marluxia cercenó mis esperanzas con un simple gesto de cabeza.  
- Aquí la conexión con el exterior es prácticamente imposible. Manejamos informaciones muy confidenciales y... nada puede entrar o salir.  
Perfecto. Estaba a manos de once tíos, encerrada en un castillo de diseño e incomunicada. Desde luego, parecía un reallity show. Encima, mi habitación era tan grande como para jugar un partido de bliztball. En definitiva... No quería pensar en mi situación en aquellos momentos. Aunque por suerte, mis armas eran bastante letales y estaban bastante cerca.  
- Marluxia, ¿qué hora es?  
- Son las diez y cinco de la noche, Réquiem.  
- ¿¡Ya!? – pregunté, levantándome rápidamente y dirigiéndome hacia la terraza mojada. Marluxia se quedó sujetando una de las cortinas y sonriéndome -. Qué rápido, ¿no? Pero... ¿cómo podéis diferenciar cuando es de día y es de noche aquí? – miré al cielo -. El cielo es absolutamente negro.  
- Es fácil. De día, las estrellas apenas brillan. De noche, las estrellas aparecen y empieza a llover – ya estaba jugueteando con una rosa en sus manos.  
- ¿A ti que te ha dado con las rosas?  
Él sonrió y siguió acariciando los pétalos de la rosa. Después, siguió por el tallo, lleno de enormes espinas.  
- Marluxia. El grácil asesino. Elemento: la naturaleza.  
Apoyó la mano en la pared y una enredadera de colores morados comenzó a crecer, hasta extenderse por la barandilla, hasta llegar a mí. Chasqueó los dedos y unas hermosas rosas negras comenzaron a aparecer por toda la zarza. Era una decoración preciosa, un bonito regalo de bienvenida, sin duda.  
- Espero que tu estancia aquí sea de tu agrado.  
Iba a marcharse, cuando una duda asaltó mi cabeza. No era la primera persona que podía formar una enredadera negra con flores. Corrí hacia él y aprovechando el factor sorpresa, lo tumbe sobre el suelo. "¡Lo siento, Marluxia!" pensé, mientras él se quedaba absolutamente sorprendido.  
- ¿Qué haces? – dijo él, sin sobresaltarse demasiado, mientras yo le daba la vuelta y le bajaba la chaqueta. Cualquiera diría que le iba a violar. Pero no, no era mi modelo de hombre perfecto.  
Le subí la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. Uhhh, creo que tendría que pensar eso de "hombre perfecto". Las vistas eran mejores de lo que esperaba, sin duda. Pero no, su pecho estaba limpio, ningún tatuaje delatador.  
- Réquiem, ¿has acabado de desnudarme? Es que tengo frío...  
Su humor tan ácido me hizo reír y ruborizarme por unos instantes. Esperaba que nadie entrara en aquel momento, podrían haber pensado otra cosa...  
Me quité de encima y él se bajó la camiseta, sin mostrar mucho rubor. En definitiva; había sido un pequeño malentendido... Y la que estaba prácticamente roja era yo.  
- No sé qué pretendías, pero... me lo tomaré como una especie de cumplido.  
- ¡Marluxia!  
- ¿Qué?  
- A ti te debe pasar algo raro. Tú me haces eso y yo... te reviento la cabeza, como primer plato – esbocé una gran sonrisa sarcástica.  
- Pero yo sé lo que eres tú. Sin embargo, tú no sabes qué soy yo.  
Acto seguido, desapareció. Probablemente, pretendía cercenar otro intento de violación por mi parte. Pobre, pues sí que le había dado un buen día, teniendo que cargar conmigo y acabando mal parado. Me quité mi capa y la dejé a los pies de la cama, los pantalones y las botas. Al igual que Marluxia, yo también llevaba una camiseta negra debajo. Con eso y mi ropa interior tenía suficiente.  
La cama era mullida, y el aire que movía las cortinas, con olor húmedo, hacían un ambiente perfecto para dormirme. Sin embargo... me sentía tan dolorida... ¿qué estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos Night?

Después de un horrible sueño en el que acababa empapada en sangre, me levanté, absolutamente bañada en sudor frío. Respire hondo, cuando noté en el ambiente un fuerte aroma floral. Parecía como si...

..mi habitación fuera un jardín. Y eso era lo que vi cuando mire alrededor de mí, toda mi cama llena de flores de múltiples colores. ¿El chaval del pelo rosa no me iba a dejar dormir?  
- ¿Desde cuándo tengo el pelo rosa?  
Aquella voz... por unos momentos la confundí con la de Marluxia. Error. Era mucho más profunda, más... viva. Unos cabellos castaños asomaban por el cabecero de la cama. Sonreí vanamente y gateé hasta el final de la cama, sonriendo.  
Sentado en el suelo se encontraba un viejo amigo, un amigo al que hacía muchísimo que no veía. Sonreía, aún con su bufanda color Burdeos en el cuello y los ojos azul profundo. Su pelo seguía desordenado y castaño, algo más largo que la última vez que nos vimos.  
- Lumiara...

Aún me preguntaba cómo me había encontrado.

Y sí él lo había hecho, ellos no tardarían en encontrarme.

Solo que esta vez, Night no estaría para protegerme.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Lumiara se encontraba a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Hacia tantísimo tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento como ese con él.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, al fin.  
Él me miró momentáneamente y recupero su postura anterior.  
- Quise hacerte una visita...  
- Eso sí que no me lo creo, Lumiara.  
Lumiara y yo nos habíamos separado cuando... me habían comenzado a buscar. Aquellos idiotas querían darme muerte, pero Lumiara era un agente encubierto, a la vez que uno de mis mejores amigos. Siempre que estaban pisándome los talones, venía a hacerme una de sus... "visitas". En aquel momento, noté que estaba otra vez amenazada por esa maldita trouppe de imbéciles, pero me sentía guarecida. ¿Por qué? Bueno... como había dicho antes... once tíos y una tía estaban en el castillo, quieras que no... Algo podrían hacer por mí...  
Por la camisa de Lumiara asomaba la marca que anteriormente estaba buscando en el sorprendido Marluxia. Recordé aquel momento en la nave, cuando los había confundido.  
- Lumiara... ¿tienes un hermano gemelo o algo así? – le pregunté inocentemente. Pero aquello le hizo mucha gracia a mi amigo.  
- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Me echabas tanto de menos que ves a gente por ahí que se parece a mí?  
- Idiota. No es eso. Es que... he conocido a alguien que hace lo mismo que tú con las flores y... se parece mucho a ti.  
- Que yo sepa, no tengo ni un solo hermano. Pero me has intrigado, ¿Cómo dices que se llama el individuo?  
- Mmmm... Marluxia...  
Él se quedó pensando durante unos segundos en el nombre, con una margarita naranja en sus manos, hasta que dio con una solución.  
Dibujo en el aire las letras de Lumiara. Después, las hizo girar y las añadió una 'x', formando el nombre de Marluxia.  
- ¡Wala! – exclamé yo -. ¡Es una especie de...! ¡Tú!  
- Quizá Ansem se refería a esto... – el solo nombre de Ansem me hacia revolverme. Maldito... – Creo que has dado con... mi incorpóreo...  
El silencio nos sumió. ¿Incorpóreo? ¿Qué narices era eso? Yo seguía mirando el tatuaje de corazón con aspa negro y rojo de su pecho. La verdad es que me gustaba, pero ni por un pelo desearía tener uno de esos.  
- Al convertirme en un sincorazón, mi corazón se sumió a las tinieblas. A diferencia que los demás corazones débiles, yo conservé... "más o menos" mi forma humana. Mientras, mi verdadero cuerpo, mi... cascarón, paso a convertirse en aquel llamado Marluxia.  
- Es un tanto lioso... pero creo que lo he entendido... Por eso le gustan tanto las rosas, ¿no?  
- Sí. Pero no quiero ni pensar que sucedería si nos uniéramos nuevamente. No... No sé qué sucedería...  
Le abracé con delicadeza. Le gustaba que le tratara así. Era tan... monino y delicado. Su respiración acompasada era el único sonido de la habitación. Mi corazón no peligraba junto a él, al fin y al cabo, ningún tipo de oscuridad podía morar en mí.  
- Me debo ir. Isa irá tras mis pasos y no quiero que pase nada extraño. Además, debemos tener cuidado con el niñato ese de la llave. Menos mal que tú no te apuntaste a esa moda...  
- No, sabes que lo mío es lo gótico y lo raro... – bromeé yo.  
El solo recuerdo de las doce figuras de mi sueño me hizo estremecerme, sobre todo el de la cabecera. Aquí presente, Lumiara, una de las manos derechas del superior; Isa, el perrito faldero del jefe, Ansem, el jefe... y él.  
- Lu... ¿sabes algo de él?  
Con tan pocas palabras, él me había entendido perfectamente.  
- No más que tú.  
Era una estupidez intentar conocer más sobre él. Sobre su paradero, sobre su estado... Me mortificaba intentando saber si aún seguía vivo. Pero debía hacerlo, solamente me dolía el corazón al intentar recordar su vana imagen en mis sueños. Mis agradables sueños, que solo lo eran así porque podían mantener vivo su recuerdo.  
- Lu, creo... que he conocido también a su incorpóreo.  
Lumiara me miró sorprendido.  
- ...pero él... me odia... ¡Es como si hubiera olvidado absolutamente todo! ¡Es una persona absolutamente diferente a él! ¡Lumiara, quiero verle, joder!  
Volví a llorar, por segunda vez en el día, en el hombro de mi amigo. Ya. Oficialmente, estaba destrozada por dentro. Quebrada en dos. Quería estar junto a él aunque fuera imposible.  
Lumiara se despidió de mí besándome en la frente y me arropó, desapareciendo nuevamente por la terraza. Me encantaba su sutileza.

A la mañana siguiente, me sentí extraña. Tras una movidita noche en la que volví a soñar con adorables llamas infernales y zarzas que se clavaban despiadadamente en mi piel, noté como si alguien estuviera vigilando mi despertar. Y así era.

Cuando me digné a abrir los ojos, encontré sobre mi rostro un par de ojos amarillentos, separados por una cicatriz en forma de aspa. Me escudriñaban, era una suerte que las miradas no mataran. Era muy incómodo.

¡Esto era perfecto! Mi primer día; em. Veamos... primero paseo por el jardín... después al horno con Axel... ¿¡y ahora servicio de despertador?! Iba a ponerle una queja a Xemnas tan grande como el arma con el que me apuntaba el desconocido que tenía delante.  
Aquel tío... la conversación con Lumiara sobre los incorpóreos... En ese momento reaccioné, sabía cómo tratar con él. Probablemente, se tratara de otro incorpóreo, ya que no había ninguna marca en su pecho –si, para colmo de distracciones, solo llevaba los pantalones negros del uniforme puestos-.  
- Isa...  
Si antes iba a ponerle una queja a Xemnas, tendría que preguntarle por qué los que formaban la cabecera de su organización parecían modelos de catálogo. Era asombroso, colega.  
- ¿Me has llamado Isa? – preguntó él, dejando de ejercer fuerza sobre mi estómago con su curiosa arma.  
En aquel momento, debió reaccionar más rápido. Tiré de uno de sus hombros contra el suelo, tirándole y dejándole indefenso. Le intenté hacer una extraña llave, colocando finalmente mi rodilla en su espalda y sin dejarle moverse.  
- ¡Te vas a enterar, puñetero! ¡Así no se entra en mi habitación! – exclamé yo.  
Él se quejaba y gritaba y yo le llenaba a insultos y a algunos golpes, pero no le dejaba escapar.  
Parece que alguien debió escucharnos, por que vinieron al momento a llamar a la puerta. Dios, vaya imagen que estaba dando.  
Finalmente, entraron en mi habitación. Se trataba de Xemnas y, para mi sorpresa, Axel. Ambos miraban con sorpresa la situación.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, algo incomoda -. Pelirrojo, deja de mirarme así.  
El muy idiota apartó la mirada, sonrojándose tanto como su pelo. ¿Tanto hacía que no veía a una chica en ropa interior?  
- Saïx, ¿qué haces? – inquirió Xemnas, algo descolocado.  
- Ha empezado ella.  
- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Tú te has subido a mi cama!  
- Me da igual quién haya empezado. Saïx, controla tu locura. Puede ser bastante molesta... – él puso los ojos en blanco y después le dio un golpe a Axel, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia mí -. Axel quería decirte algo, ¿verdad?

Esperaba expectante cualquier palabra suya. Era casi enfermizo. Como una especie de droga, necesitaba tener delante una prueba de que él... seguía viviendo... en mi interior. Era tan patético... que esperaba que Axel no se diera cuenta nunca.  
- Habla, pues.  
- Lo siento... – dijo a regañadientes, mirando hacia el suelo. No era muy convincente.  
No sabía que decir, hasta que comprobé que nos habían dejado solos. Él respiró tranquilo y tomo asiento en mi cama, sin que nadie le dijera nada. Seguía mostrando igualmente su rostro tan frío como siempre, a pesar de que su cálida presencia era notable.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan hostil conmigo?  
Él me miró, algo extrañado. Yo también lo habría hecho, no comprendía cómo me había atrevido a pronunciar una sola palabra. Sin embargo, él río.  
- Lo más normal del mundo es llevarte genial con la persona que te arrebatará a tu único amigo...  
¿¡Tu único amigo!? ¡Será cretino! Mi profundo rostro de indignidad le sorprendió.  
- Te repito, yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir órdenes.  
- ¿Aunque se trate de matar a un chaval de tu edad?  
- ¡Quién sabe! ¡A veces la gente de mi edad es la más peligrosa!  
Ya volvíamos a discutir. Otra vez.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel y sádica?  
- ¿¡Te has parado un momento a conocerme cómo soy realmente, eh, pelirrojo!?  
- ¡No, ni me importa conocer a una asesina!  
- ¡Eres un capullo! ¡Lárgate de mi vista!  
Era contradictoriamente divertido. Resultaba que, la persona a la que más quería, tenía dos mitades, y una de ellas me odiaba profundamente, mientras que la otra estaba absolutamente desaparecida.  
- ¡Algún día sabrás que es perder a la persona que más te importa, niñata!  
No lo soporté más. Aquello era suficiente, era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Me hubiera gustado gritarle "¡eres tú, imbécil!", pero me dediqué a sacar una de mis espadas de hoja curva favoritas y lanzársela al pelirrojo, ensartándole por el medio.  
Si mis cálculos no fallaban, el corazón, aun devorado por la oscuridad, estaba aparte de lo que eran los incorpóreos. Por tanto, lo único que le había hecho era hacerle un boquete en todo el estómago, nada más.  
Me vestí tranquilamente, mientras mantenía al tipo en el suelo, semi-inconsciente por el golpe. Igual de contradictorio, la persona a la que adoras, agonizando prácticamente en el suelo gracias a ti.  
Me volví a acercar a él y le quité mi espada del estómago. Aquello de que no sangrasen era una suerte, después tendría que limpiarla sino. Me agaché a su lado y le intenté sonreír, mientras él me miraba extrañado.  
- ¿He de tomar eso como que sí que has estado en mi situación? – preguntó, con un tono de voz más calmado -. Entonces... si que no comprendo por qué lo haces.  
- Yo... – Woha, esto había que celebrarlo. Sería la primera vez que me confesaría ante alguien... – debo mantener las apariencias. Y ser todo lo contrario de lo que la gente ve en mí.  
- ¿Por qué? – Él se levantó ligeramente y se sentó en el suelo, junto a mí -. No entiendo para qué ocultarse tras una máscara.  
- Me buscan. Y debo mantenerme oculta.  
- ¿Te buscan? ¿Quiénes? – la dureza de su voz era algo impresionante. No contra mí, contra otros.  
- Unos. No tiene importancia. Pero... – no sabía cómo expresar esto. Quería hablar de mi objetivo, es decir, conocer la presa. Algo muy raro en mí. Por otra parte, quería seguir hablando con él sin discutir, sin enfados... cómo si fuera con él-. Dime... ¿qué ha hecho ese tal Roxas para que me manden matarlo?  
- Es difícil de explicar... – titubeo él -. El solo es un chaval, como tú. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! No soporto la idea de que me separen de él... Además, lo único que quiere es saber quién es realmente. No ha traicionado a nadie.  
Odiaba reconocerlo, pero me temo que él no recordaba absolutamente sobre mí. Si por un momento creí lo contrario, al vernos por primera vez en el cañón, fue una ilusión óptica. Me estremecí. Mis sentimientos eran tan delicados y extraordinarios cada vez que estaba junto a él...  
De mi cuello aún seguía colgado una llamita plateada de un cordón negro, que sobresalía por los cuellos de la chaqueta. Y, para mi sorpresa, él pareció reparar en ella.  
- Esto... me resulta... familiar... – murmuró él, tomándola entre los dedos. Después me miró a los ojos.  
Aquellos momentos eran terriblemente inolvidables. Parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado. Daba la sensación de que seguía mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes. Pero era Axel y no él, quien estaba sentado a mi lado. Creo que él incluso pudo notar la tristeza y la nostalgia en los míos, por que reaccionó como cabía esperar.  
- ¿Estás triste por algo? No deberías... aún te queda mucho por delante, ¿sabes?  
- Y todo... lo que he vivido... ha sido patéticamente doloroso.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? Al menos tú... – él calló de repente.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tú tienes corazón.  
La amargura que antes estaba reflejada en su rostro no era nada comparada con la de aquel momento. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.  
- Da igual que físicamente no cuentes con un corazón, Axel. Mira, creo que no te caigo bien, por mi cometido, pero te diré que alguien que se enfrenta a desconocidos por defender a sus amigos... vale más la pena que muchos humanos que andan por ahí.  
Fue la primera vez que me sentí bien desde que me separé de Night. ¡Él sonreía, sonreía de verdad!  
- Gracias, Réquiem.  
Él se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando yo me aclaré la garganta.  
- Por cierto... últimamente... mi puntería es algo mala... Hace mucho que no tenía que trabajar y todo eso... Quién sabe... si Roxas es rápido...  
Axel lo cogió a la primera. En el momento. También mi tono era delator, pero cuando él se giro, mi corazón, muerto desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados...  
...parecía todo a cámara lenta...  
- ¡Réquiem! – exclamó, riendo. Debió de ser la emoción del momento, porque de repente me vi entre sus brazos. Me apretujaba de tal forma que no sabía cómo iba a salir de ahí -. Te-te lo agradezco, de verdad...  
- ¿De corazón?  
- Cállate, niñata... – sonrió él. Le había hecho feliz. Y me había ganado su confianza por completo. Además, su abrazo era tan calentito. Parecía como si el cuero de su capa fuera un radiador.  
De repente, la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo el momento. Se trataba de una joven, probablemente de mi edad, con los cabellos castaños cobrizos y los ojos azul intenso. Llevaba una capa, como todos.

- ¡Axel, al fin te encuentro! Saïx me ha dicho que tienes que marcharte ya mismo a... eso.  
- ¿Roxve? - la reconoció él, alejándose de mí -. Dios, se me había olvidado. Dile al chucho que ahora voy.  
- Sabes que no le gusta que le llamen chucho... – chantajeó la pequeña, poniendo cara de espera.  
- ¡Eres una...! – Axel frunció el ceño y sacó de uno de los bolsillos una bolsita negra con unos cuantos platines. Después se los lanzó y me miró expectante -. ¿Te vienes? Daremos una vuelta por la ciudad.  
Miré por la ventana. Aun era por la mañana, bueno... aunque la luz del sol no estuviera presente. Me coloqué cuidadosamente la espada en el cinto y acompañé al pelirrojo por el pasillo de las habitaciones.  
La llamada Roxve había desaparecido en un halo negro, como los demás miembros, mientras que nosotros caminábamos por una estancia llena de puertas, numeradas del 1 al 13. Además, estaba la mía y otra más, que no tenían número. Les había dado con el trece...  
Axel y yo llegamos a un ascensor. Nos introducimos y el pulso el '0'.  
Me estaba acostumbrando a los silencios que se producían en aquel castillo. No sabía si eran incómodos, tranquilos, o especiales para pensar. Pero no soportaba estar tanto tiempo callada. Sin embargo, notaba como me estaban vigilando dos ojos verde intenso. Y me estaban poniendo nerviosa.  
- ¿Tienes algún problema, pelirrojo? – le pregunté, molesta.  
- ¿No nos hemos visto antes?  
¿Debía darle crédito a sus palabras? ¿De verdad se estaba acordando de quién era yo?  
- ¿Antes cuando?  
- No se... Me suena haberte visto...  
¡Vamos, dilo ya!  
- ...en Bastión Hueco, ¿puede ser?  
El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente y caímos los dos al suelo. Él hizo aparecer los chakrams, mientras echaba mano a mi espada. Pero el ascensor siguió su trayecto, con nosotros dos sentados.  
- Siempre acabo en el suelo, dita sea...  
- No te quejes, pelirrojo.  
- Oye, tengo nombre, ¿sabes?  
- Ah... ¿Axel, no?  
Sí, bueno... digamos que era "Axel" su nombre... Ya que en el fondo sabíamos que no lo era.

El Mundo Inexistente. Ese era el inhóspito lugar al que había ido a parar por negocios. Y así lo seguía pensando, mientras oculta bajo la capucha de la capa, caminaba monótonamente por el cielo encapotado en negro y las calles llenas de charcos.  
El ruidito de los abalorios de las capas era agradable y algo extraño para mí. A pesar de letreros luminosos y otras bombillas de neón, me daba la impresión de una ciudad nocturna donde las tiendas nunca abren. Donde no existe nada excepto el castillo de la Organización y el garaje. Me gustaría saber donde puñetas nos dirigíamos.  
- Em... Axel... ¿Dónde vamos?  
- A hacer un recado.  
- Genial...  
Nos paramos frente a un rascacielos que iluminaba la acera mojada y negra y la hacía brillar con un resplandor amarillo anaranjado. Dos pantallas se alzaban arriba del todo. Y las puertas parecían abiertas.  
- Quédate aquí, ¿vale? Voy dentro.  
- ¡Espera, Axel!  
Pero no, no me hizo ni caso. Encima, no tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo llevábamos fuera del castillo, pero cuando empezó a llover supuse que estaba anocheciendo. Genial.  
Escuché unos pasos lejanos en la acera de enfrente. Miré con rapidez, intentando distinguir algo entre las tinieblas. Sí. Era una sombra humana. Y tenía mi altura, que era lo mejor.  
Uno de los focos le alumbró, mientras él intentaba cubrirse, pero era demasiado tarde. Cabellos rubios de punta y unos enormes ojos azulados. Roxas.  
- ¡Eh, tú!  
Él me miró, asustado, y echó a correr. ¿¡Pero qué...!? Maldije a Xemnas por hacerme correr tras él y comencé la persecución por las calles azuladas de la ciudad. Él parecía más rápido que yo, pero yo podía hacer algo que él no. Volar.  
Rasgué la capa de la organización en dos y me concentré hasta manipularla y convertirla en improvisadas alas. Roxas lo notó, e intentó apresurar el paso, cuando volvimos a llegar al mismo sitio que antes. No, espera... Antes no había una marea de criaturas negras de ojos amarillos y resplandecientes.  
- Mierda... ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – me gritó, sacando dos espadas. En un principio, me recordaron a dos enormes llaves, cuya empuñadura era la cabeza. Una negra y la otra blanca y amarilla. Eran bonitas.  
- ¡Roxas, para, quiero hablar contigo! – exclamé yo, pero en ese momento, apareció de las puertas Axel.  
- ¡Roxas! – gritó también.  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – me preguntó, sin hacer caso a su amigo. Tenía que alzar la mirada mientras combatía a aquellos bichos con sus llaves espadas, o lo que fuera.  
- ¿De dónde han salido tantos sincorazones? – pregunté yo, algo sorprendida. Los conocía bien, a mí no me podían hacer daño. Pero yo a ellos tampoco. Era algo extraño ver a esos miles de criaturas, retorciéndose en la oscuridad de la que procedían.  
De repente, miré hacia arriba, como otra sombra descendía. Roxas también se dio cuenta y fue a por ella, pero algo le golpeó y le tiró contra la marea negra. De repente, la silueta del símbolo sincorazón se dibujó en el suelo, protegiéndole. Cabellos blancos, lacios. Ojos cubiertos por una venda. Que original, una capa...

- ¡Tú! ¡Es la segunda vez que me atacas!  
Ahí estaba Roxas, sano y salvo en el escudo del desconocido, metiéndose con él. El desconocido se levantó y sacó su espada. También era como la de Roxas. ¿Dónde conseguían esas espadas? ¿Estaban de moda?  
El albino comenzó a vibrar con fuerza e hizo desaparecer todos los sincorazón, cuando un chakram de fuego le golpeó en el hombro.  
- ¡Deja en paz a Roxas! – gritó Axel desde la puerta -. ¡Descúbrete, eres otro traidor más!  
- ¿Traidor? – el chaval rió, quitándose la venda de los ojos -. Perdona...  
YO SOY PURA OSCURIDAD.  
Rió con maldad y un halo de luz negra se apoderó totalmente de él. Cayó en el suelo, con otra apariencia, haciéndome chillar al reconocerle. Ese chico se parecía a aquel llamado Ansem.  
Axel se tiró encima de mí, protegiéndome, mientras que el nuevo Ansem cogía a Roxas, que se había desmayado extrañamente, y se iba, dejando otra horda de sincorazones tras él.

Los sincorazones volvían a atacarnos y Axel no sabía defenderse contra aquel tipo de criaturas. Vaya flacucho. Sin embargo, yo tampoco podía hacerles ningún daño. Su oscuridad nos iba penetrando en el cuerpo con cada golpe. Me estaba empezando a desvanecer, pero lo que más odiaba era la impotencia de ver desaparecer a Axel.  
- ¡Axel, lárgate! – le grité, aunque seguía protegiéndome con su cuerpo.  
- ¡Ni de coña! – exclamó él -. ¡No pienso dejar escaparte otra vez!  
Eso me descolocó por completo. ¿Otra vez?  
Le miré a los ojos, cuando creí del todo volverme loca. Encima de mí ya no se encontraba Axel.  
Se encontraba él.  
La oscuridad empezó a cegarme y solo pude aferrarme a su chaqueta, en un vano intento de conservar la poca vida que me quedaba.

Cuando volví a despertar, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro igualmente. Parecía como si me hubiera zambullido a miles de metros bajo una especie de océano de oscuras y negras aguas.  
Di un paso, cuando un millón de algo parecido a aves blancas me dejaron ver una hermosa vidriera circular bajo mis pies. En ella se encontraban dos chicas, muy parecidas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos amarillos. La otra el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Sostenían un corazón quebrado en sus manos. Detrás de una se encontraba Night, lo reconocí al momento. Y detrás de la otra... No sabría explicarlo.  
Me arrodillé, asustada, al darme cuenta de que... era yo.  
Un resplandor cegó mi mente, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, mientras los recuerdos me golpeaban uno tras otro, los más bellos y los más dolorosos. Me estaba faltando el aire, no sabía si estaba muerta o si seguía viva... pero era el peor estado de los que había vivido.  
- ¡PARA! – bramé yo, intentando que alguien me escuchara. Pero el silencio que había allí me encogía el corazón... si es que aún seguía existiendo en mi pecho.  
En aquel momento, aparecieron unas escaleras de cristal de vidriera, del mismo estilo que el que tenía bajo mis pies. Comencé a correr escalón tras escalón; la vida me iba en ello. La desesperanza era algo tan tenebroso y horrible que deseaba que dejase de dolerme por dentro. Parecía prácticamente interminable. La furia con la que pisaba era tan grande, que al mirar atrás me di cuenta de que los escalones iban despareciendo a medida que los subía.  
Sin embargo, estaba demasiado pendiente en mirar hacia atrás para que no desapareciera el escalón en el que me encontraba, que tropecé. Desapareció. Y yo caí.  
"Otra vez... No puedo hacer nada a derechas, ¿verdad? Veamos... ¿cuántas cosas he hecho ya mal? He perdido a la persona a la que amaba, a mí misma... ¡No valgo para nada!" me decía una voz grave en mi cabeza, en conjunto mientras caía como una idiota en mi propia oscuridad.  
"¡No! ¡Yo no he perdido a nadie! ¡Yo sirvo para algo! ¡Yo también tengo algo de luz!" exclamó otra voz, más aguda, dentro de mí. Para mi sorpresa, mi pecho empezó a brillar con una luz blanca, y sentí que de mi espalda brotaban dos alas. Alas de verdad. Alas de un blanco resplandeciente.  
Emprendí el vuelo hacia arriba, cuando encontré la plataforma circular otra vez. Me sequé las lágrimas, mezcla de temor y nervios. Y sonreí.  
- Al fin has llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Era una voz clara y armoniosa, como la de un ángel o la de una soprano. Una luz apareció delante de mí y pude ver con quien estaba hablando.  
Era una hermosa mujer, joven, quizá de veinte años. Sus cabellos eran blancos y largos, adornados con joyas plateadas. Sus ojos eran azul hielo, profundos, pero indicaban sabiduría. Sus ropas, llenas de detalles y bordados, también eran blancas, con numerosas cintas en el pecho, cubierto con un corsé. Resplandecía en aquella oscuridad.  
- ¿Quién eres...? – pregunté, asustada.  
- No tengas miedo. Mi nombre es Light.  
- ¿Li-Light?  
- Sí – me sonrío cordialmente y se acercó a mí -. Y tú eres Réquiem.  
- ¿Cómo...?  
- Oh, querida, sé mucho sobre ti. Pero dime... ¿es acaso ese tu verdadero nombre?  
Escondí la cabeza en el suelo, fijándome en la chica de ojos verdes. No, por supuesto que no lo era. Pero... ese era el nombre de quién era yo ahora.  
- Entonces, no puedo criticarte... Todos tenemos nuestro pasado... Y nuestros recuerdos...  
- ¿Por qué has venido, Light?  
Ella dio un par de vueltas a mi alrededor y después me miró con seriedad.  
- Tu oscuridad era tan fuerte que casi tu corazón cae en ella. ¡Debes aprender a controlar tu dolor, pequeña!  
- ¿De qué me estás hablando...? – de repente, recordé aquella oleada de imágenes -. ¿Mis recuerdos?  
- Algo te atormenta, ¿no es cierto? Y por eso le das la espalda a la luz, te crees que no eres digna de ella... Es normal, los malos suelen vestir de negro – tiró suavemente de mi camiseta de tirantes -. Pero no te preocupes. Él te ayudara...  
- ¿Él? ¿Qué él? – me estaba temiendo lo peor.  
Lea.  
Solo esas tres letras... por las que estaba formado su nombre... me hicieron mirar repentinamente tras de mi. Me llevé la mano a la boca. No podía ser verdad...  
Lea. Estaba detrás de mí, a apenas veinte centímetros de mí. Sus ropas negras y rojas, en combinación con su cabello largo y rojizo, lacio y sedoso. Sus ojos verdes, seguían en su sitio, irresistiblemente cruzados con dos cicatrices verticales.  
- ¡Lea! – exclamé yo, intentando abrazarle, pero desapareció como una ilusión. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?  
- Era solo un recuerdo.  
Miré con rabia a Light, pero ella me hizo callar posando un dedo en mis labios. Después río grácilmente e hizo aparecer un cetro plateado.  
- Bien, pequeña, es la hora.  
Apuntó con el cetro a mis manos, haciendo que un halo blanco apareciera en ellas. Espirales de luz grisácea recorrieron mis brazos, provocándome escalofríos en toda mi piel.  
En ese momento, apareció una hermosa llave, como la de Roxas o aquel chico. Era plateada, y realmente tenía aspecto de llave antigua, como las que abren un gran portón; pero de un metro de largo. Una enredadera negra de pinchos iba por toda la hoja y la empuñadura se asemejaba a un corazón, con una barra en medio para poder cogerla. Un pequeño llavero tintineante, mostrando otro corazón partido en dos, se encontraba enganchado a la llave. Ilógicamente, la llave era más grande que el llavero.  
- Ya quería tener yo una de estas... – murmuré, divertida.  
- Escucha, pequeña. Eres una joven muy extraña. Tu corazón se encuentra en equilibrio solo cuando la oscuridad y la luz se hayan a partes iguales dentro de él. Por eso te encontraste tan mal aquí. Al igual que otros humanos, podéis moveros por la oscuridad, pero tú necesitas la luz para poder vivir. Para poder amar – me sonrojé -. Y para poder luchar contra ellos.  
Un sincorazón apareció y yo corrí hacia él, como tirada por la llave. Sin realizar ningún movimiento, la llave se blandió sola con mi mano aún sujetándola y destrozó al sincorazón con rapidez.  
- Ve. Lea te espera.

Como si de un sueño se tratara, desperté otra vez mojada y fría en el suelo del Mundo Inexistente, con un Axel casi desmayado y magullado encima de mí. "Oh, mierda... ¿Por qué no conservaré los objetos de los sueños?" pensé, cuando vi el resplandor plateado de la llave. ¡Bien!  
Una hormiguita de considerable tamaño se abalanzó sobre Axel, pero no consiguió hacerle nada dado que la había derribado. Clavé con fuerza la espada en la acera, formando una onda expansiva que hizo desaparecer los sincorazones de nuestro alrededor. El pelirrojo no respondía y eso me daba mala espina, pero un silbido metálico me distrajo. Ya lo había escuchado antes.  
Todos los sincorazones desaparecieron cuando el sonido se repitió unas cuantas veces más. Una lluvia invertida de corazones rosáceos se alzó al oscuro cielo negro, mientras seguía lloviendo. El fino sonido de las gotas contra el cuero de nuestras capas y los leves gemidos de dolor de Axel era lo único que podía percibir en aquellos instantes.  
- ¿Ves como al final eras otra niñata de las llavecitas?  
Me giré, sonriente, aún empuñando la extraña espada en mi mano. Se trataba, cómo no, de uno de los irónicos comentarios de Sefirot.  
Se acercó a mí con sus andares ágiles, algo más ligeros que los de Cloud, pero del mismo estilo. De verdad me recordó a él y recordé también mi falta de consideración al no mencionarle nada... Uy... que fallo...  
- ¿Qué haces por aquí, angelucho? – le pregunté, mientras él me revolvía el pelo. Me encantaba que todos me tratasen como una niña pequeña.  
- La oscuridad me llama, pequeña... Y aquí había toda una convención de hormiguitas tenebrosas...  
- ¿Tú también las llamas hormiguitas?  
- ¿Qué son si no?  
Axel emitió un fuerte quejido. Se había apoyado sobre la espalda y se agarraba con fuerza el estómago. Su capa estaba rasgada por los bordes y su rostro expresaba mucho sufrimiento. Me acerqué a él rápidamente, agachándome y dejando la llave en el suelo. Le acaricié la frente, ennegrecida de la suciedad del suelo.  
- Tengo que llevarte con Xemnas, Axel... – murmuré.  
- ¡No...! – emitió otro gemido -. Si... descubre que has fallado... Me mandará que te destruya...  
- ¿¡Por qué!?  
- Es obvio... Los traidores deben ser destruidos...  
- Pero yo no pertenezco a la organización... Además, no puedo dejarte aquí, estás herido.  
- Mi corazón no sufrirá ningún daño... no tengo – rió su propia gracia y se apoyó en mi hombro para levantarse.  
- Vamos, pelirrojo, levántate ya – le grité, enojada. Él no parecía partidario a moverse, cuando Sefirot le apuntó con la katana en el cuello.  
- O le haces caso o acabaras más herido.

Él se incorporó del todo y yo sonreí al angelucho, cuando se quedó mirándome, esperando algo por mi parte. ¿Un gracias, tal vez?  
- Em... ¿Sefirot?  
- Vamos, estoy seguro de que lo has visto.  
Se refería a Cloud. Sí, claro que le había visto... ¿pero realmente había sido en Bastión Hueco? León me había herido, me habían llevado a su casa y Night nos había teletransportado desde allí hasta nuestra casa... Quién sabe...  
- La verdad... uno de sus amigos me disparó por la espalda... y no sé si su casa seguiría en Bastión Hueco.  
- ¿Dónde te dispararon?  
- En el cañón.  
- Entonces, vivirán por allí. Probablemente te vieron conmigo y creyeron que estábamos relacionados o algo así... Que cabeza chocobo tiene Cloud...  
Axel levantó la mano y la bajó rápidamente. No entendí para qué hacía eso, cuando frente a nosotros el espacio se rasgó verticalmente y apareció un portal dimensional de color negro.  
- Va-vámonos, por favor... – murmuró él.  
- Bueno, Sefirot, me debo ir. Este hombrecillo puede ponerse peor si sigo hablando contigo... – sonreí a Sefirot y traspasé el portal.  
Era una sensación extraña. Moverse por el vacío, la nada, oscura. Temporalmente, eran dos o tres segundos, pero no sabía donde iríamos a parar. ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Acaso había alguna certeza de saber que íbamos a salir...?  
¿...en mi habitación?

Por suerte, mi equipaje contaba con un botiquín preparado para curar heridas de oscuridad, como bien podían ser las heridas que formaba un sincorazón al atacar. Abrí uno de los maletines encima de mi cama, donde estaba sentado Axel. Cogí un ungüento y unas vendas, un poco de algodón y me situé frente a él. Ahora también me tocaba hacer de enfermera para él. Sí que me daba problemas...  
Le agarré por la barbilla mientras le limpiaba los rasguños de la cara. No eran muchos, lo peor lo tenía en el labio inferior. Su chaqueta estaba tan deteriorada como la mía; vaya materiales baratos que se gastaba la peña. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan rajada, podía limpiar sus heridas sin necesidad de desnudarle. Lo que me faltaba, encima eso.  
Sin embargo, Axel seguía mirando al suelo, con gesto solemne... y triste. Creía saber por qué era, mientras por el rabillo del ojo, el reflejo de mi llave me distraía ligeramente.  
- ¿Por qué no utilizas un hechizo de cura, como lo hacen todos los de las llavecitas? – me preguntó al rato.  
- ¿Hechizos de cura?  
- Sí... ¿no has usado nunca la magia?  
- ¿Me ves con cara de bruja?  
Él rió momentáneamente, después tosió con fuerza. Estaba hecho polvo. Y era por mi culpa, ya que si no me hubiera protegido con su cuerpo, ahora estaría muerta, o peor, descorazonada. Intenté distraerme en otras cosas, pero no podía; acababa de vivir un episodio muy fuerte de mi vida y no era como para quitarle importancia.  
- Estás preocupado por Roxas...

Él se giró con el rostro lleno de amargura.  
- Está con uno de vuestra organización, no debes temer.  
- Era un infiltrado, no seas niña. ¿Y si lo único que quería era matarle?  
Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, junto a él.  
- Roxas es un incorpóreo, ¿verdad?  
- Sí...  
- ¿Quién es su sincorazón?  
- Sora... – murmuró él, algo sorprendido.  
- ¿Quién es ese?  
- ¿¡No sabes quién es Sora!? ¿¡El niñato de la llavecita que con un pato y un perro se dedica a cerrar mundos!? – negué con la cabeza -. Pues... a diferencia que los demás... Sora sigue vivo y con su corazón impoluto...  
- Eso quiere decir... – por la mucha información a la que había accedido, sabía que una persona y su incorpóreo... – Si el chaval es amigo de Sora...  
- Es su mejor amigo, se llama Riku.  
- Entonces, ¡Riku quiere a Roxas para unirlo con Sora!  
- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Axel, levantándose -. ¡Si se une con Sora, Roxas desaparecerá!  
- No exactamente, más bien estará completo dentro de Sora...  
- ¡Pero no le volveré a ver!  
Me dejaba helada la forma en la que pretendía cuidar a su único amigo. Sorprendentemente, estaba comenzando a comprender que los incorpóreos pueden ser muy diferentes a sus sincorazones... Y Axel me lo estaba demostrando segundo tras segundo.  
Sin embargo, me seguía recordando demasiado a Lea... por tanto, seguía doliendo la forma en la que echaba de menos de esa forma a Roxas... y no se acordaba de mí.  
- ¿Qué quisiste decir con "no pienso dejar escaparte otra vez"?

Las gotas de lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba en mitad de la noche. Axel intentaba buscar una respuesta que darme a aquella pregunta tan bien formulada... y que aún intentaba creer que la hubiera dicho yo.  
- Era como sí... recordase un momento de mi vida... algo extraño...  
- Desde luego... que yo sepa, no nos hemos visto antes... quitando lo del cañón... – "Mentirosa.".  
- Oye, ¿y tú de dónde sales? – preguntó él, como si fuera tan normal.  
- ¿A qué viene eso? Deberías descansar, Axel, tienes el cuerpo hecho trizas.  
- Bah, me recupero rápido, soy más fuerte que Marluxia...  
- ¡No te metas con Marluxia!  
- ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Te gusta el afeminado?  
- ¡No te pases que te la cargas, Axel!  
Él se venció hacia atrás de la risa. Se estaba burlando en mi cara y eso no lo soportaba. Cogí la llave y le amenacé con pegarle con ella, pero escapándoseme la risa. Era demasiado graciosa aquella situación.  
- Eres una criaja... – me reprochó él, deteniendo la llave y lanzándome al otro lado de la habitación de una patada.  
Derrapé en el suelo y me dispuse a atacar otra vez, con fiereza reconcentrada. Me hervía la sangre el pelirrojo, era una cosa divertidísima... Cuando fui a atacarle, me puso la zancadilla – le hubiera matado en aquel instante – y caí sobre la cama, casi dándome en la cabeza.  
- Idiota, no te mates, que me dejas sin diversión... – me regañó él.  
- Maldito pirómano sádico maniaco...  
- Por favor, vas a hacer que me sonroje... Venga, ya es tarde para jugar... – se tomó la libertad de darme un beso en la frente y abrir otro de sus portales para marcharse.

Aquella noche volví a soñar con Night.

Y lo que no sabía es que muy pronto volvería a verle.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, un ruido procedente de mi habitación me despertó. Aturdida por haberme despertado tan rápido, me incorporé y froté los ojos, cuando no di crédito a lo que veía.  
Lea estaba atado en el suelo, de rodillas. Tenía muchas heridas en los brazos y en el pecho, donde brillaba como la sangre el rojo del tatuaje sincorazón.  
- ¡Lea!  
Sin embargo, él despareció, y en su lugar, apareció otra figura. Sus cabellos blancos enmarcando una tez morena, ojos naranjas... no, no era Xemnas. Era Ansem.  
Ahogué un chillido y me preparé para coger mi espada roba-corazones, siendo demasiado idiota como para no darme cuenta de que no surtiría ningún efecto. El gran sincorazón que tenía detrás de él me golpeó, lanzándome por los aires y estampándome contra una pared. Me sentía terriblemente débil, probablemente se debía a la proximidad que tenía con Ansem.  
- A-Ansem... – murmuré, notando como el metálico sabor de la sangre llegaba a mis labios.  
- Vaya, vaya... Mira que traidora desertora hemos encontrado aquí... ¡Isa! – gritó, mientras notaba como dos brazos terminados en garras afiladas me cogían. Un gruñido como el de un lobo resonó tras de mí -. Esta vez, no estará tu vampirito para salvarte...  
- Oye, Réquiem, que se me ol...  
Quién había abierto la puerta era Axel, que miraba con confusión la escena. Tras verme atrapada en una especie de "Saïx moreno", hizo aparecer sus chakrams rodeados de fuego.  
- ¡Axel, insensato, lárgate! – grité yo, pero era demasiado tarde, Ansem ya lo había visto. Además, Isa me había tapado la boca con una de sus garras. ¡A mí no me callaba nadie! Mordí la garra, cayendo al suelo y corriendo hacia Ansem, desviando uno de sus ataques. Pero su sincorazón fue más rápido y golpeó en el pecho a Axel.  
¿Qué podía hacer en aquel momento? El destello plateado de aquella llave espada que parecía más de adorno que de otra cosa me distrajo. ¿Debía cogerla? Por probarlo, no perdía nada. Por tanto, defendí a Axel, que yacía otra vez en el suelo, mientras Ansem miraba con recelo mi nueva arma.  
- Pero que... ¿tú también te apuntaste a esa estúpida moda? – me replicó Ansem -. Y parece que has encontrado un sustituto perfecto para Lea... Que adorable es mi aprendiz...  
- ¡Cállate! – grité yo, no soportaba la idea de remplazar a Lea.  
- Oh... ya verás cómo le gustará saber esto... – Ansem rió con ganas e hizo desaparecer a su sincorazón, asegurándose de que Axel le escuchaba bien -. Al final, tendrás que decidir entre ellos dos...  
Isa se acercó corriendo a Ansem y ambos marcharon consumidos en una sombra negra. Yo me giré, sin preocuparme mucho por el pelirrojo. Eran sincorazones y no demasiado fuertes lo que siempre le tiraban al suelo.  
- ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunté cortésmente.  
- Psche... Como siempre que hablo contigo... acabo mal parado.  
- Gracias por ayudarme – intentaba agradecer yo. Estaba roja, aunque yo no lo sabía.  
- De nada... Pero... ¿a qué se refería con ese tal Lea?  
- Em... no es nada... – el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Yo me ponía mis pantalones negros y las botas, junto me abrochaba la chaqueta. Él miraba por el balcón la eterna oscuridad del Mundo Inexistente. De repente, recordé algo preocupante -. Axel, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
- ¿Eso no me lo tendrías que decir tú? ¿Quién eran esos dos? Me recordaban mucho a dos que yo conozco...  
- Eso... no te debe preocupar. Sólo quiero saber si... bueno, Roxas ya está encontrado y desaparecido, ¿no? Si me volvéis a necesitar, me llamáis y todo eso...  
- ¿Tan mal estás aquí?

Le miré. Había una expresión indefinida en sus ojos verde brillante. Era una mezcla de furia contenida, tristeza, nostalgia... dolor. Sobre todo dolor.  
- ¿Tanto se me echaría de menos? – pregunté, sacando la lengua pícaramente.  
- No sé los demás, pero a lo mejor yo sí.  
Eso me dejó totalmente helada. ¿Me echaría de menos? Eso quería decir... ¿Qué ya no me odiaba? Réquiem, estabas mejorando rápidamente, habías conseguido la confianza de tu peor enemigo en apenas en unos días. Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas más cálidas, pero él prosiguió:  
- No sé, tú sabes algo sobre mí... Sobre mi pasado...  
- ¿No recuerdas nada...?  
- Nada, a partir de convertirme en un miembro de la Organización... Pero... ¡Réquiem!  
Era normal que hubiera gritado. Yo me había echado a llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder reprimirme, como solía hacer antes. El dolor... oh, eso sí que era doler. Sentía como si ya nada tuviera sentido. ¿¡Qué no recordaba nada!? Había olvidado todo. Y ese todo me incluía a mí. Dios, creo que jamás me había sentido tan desolada como en aquel momento. Por otra parte, me hacía gracia, el pobre Axel no sabía por qué yo lloraba. Supongo que debió sentirse culpable. En cierto modo lo era, pero claramente, no podía echarle las culpas a él. ¿Quién las tenía?  
De pronto, sentí como me cogían de la mano, seguido de un abrazo. Apenas podía reaccionar. Me sentí como una quinceañera, a la que acaba de sonreír el chico que le gustaba. Ilusa. Puñetera princesita. Que idiota me sentía, ¡yo, como protagonista de un cuentecillo! No... Eso era la vida real. Y acababan de darme un buen palazo. Por tanto, lo menos que podía recibir era un consuelo. Y dejar de pensar, que luego me cobraba factura.  
- Po-por favor, no llores... Me sienta mal verte así... – susurraba él. Extrañamente, tenía la mano en el pecho, con un gesto emocionado. Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Al menos, si iba a llorar por última vez por ese tema, debía hacerlo plenamente.  
¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? Ni yo lo sé. Pero él no quería separarse, extrañamente, era la única forma de que su corazón respondiera. Y yo, por supuesto, no me iba a separar voluntariamente. Sin embargo, yo había dejado de llorar desde hacía un largo rato. Suspiré, cuando una sombra apareció en mi habitación.  
Se trataba de una de las lánguidas figuras blancas que moraban en el castillo. Traía una especie de tarjetita en su cremallera. Axel chasqueó los dedos y el ser le entregó obediente la tarjeta. Después desapareció.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté, con la voz ronca.  
- Tenemos que irnos a la sala de reuniones ya – dijo, mientras inspeccionaba la tarjeta -. ¿Sabes teletransportarte, no? – negué con la cabeza, temiendo una reacción como la de Marluxia -. Entonces, vámonos andando. No estamos tan lejos. Y creo que te quieren ver a ti, madeimoselle...  
Me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí, dándome tiempo para coger la capa. Salimos al pasillo y corrimos en dirección contraria a la salida. Aún no se cómo, atravesamos una pared blanca y aparecimos justo al lado de la arcada de cristal que llevaba a la sala de reuniones.

Xemnas iba a echar humo de las orejas de un momento a otro. Saïx permanecía en su asiento número siete, pero Axel y yo sabíamos que hubiera deseado estar en las rodillas de su fiel amo. Los demás miembros de la organización nos miraban con recelo, mientras Marluxia se inclinaba expectante sobre su asiento, sin quitarme ojo de encima. Él sabía que yo la había cagado. Y él tenía miedo.  
- Réquiem. Has fallado en tu cometido. ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa? – habló Xemnas.  
- En ningún momento he fallado. Que haya perdido al objetivo no quiere decir que no pueda buscarle... y dar con él. Además, las segundas oportunidades están para algo – no me callaba ni debajo del agua.  
Xemnas tornó su rostro a ira, pero después esbozo una sonrisa que me recorrió el cuerpo en un escalofrío. Se rió en mi cara durante unos segundos y después prosiguió.  
- En ese caso, Réquiem, deberás ir a buscar a Roxas allá donde haya ido.  
- ¡Xemnas, no puedes enviarla sola! – grito Axel, a pesar de que yo le indicaba que se quedara callado -. ¡Está amenazada de muerte!

- Ya la has liao... – murmure yo, viendo como toda la sala se recogía en susurros de sorpresa. Xemnas dio un puñetazo en el reposa brazos de su trono y todos callaron.  
- ¿Estás seguro, Axel? Las mentiras y la traición – Xemnas miro furtivamente a Marluxia, que escondió la cabeza – se pagan caro aquí dentro.  
- Tan seguro como que me han atacado esta mañana. Además, obtuve la información que me pediste – Axel se saco de su gabardina un colgante. Yo lo reconocí al momento: ¡era mi colgante! Intente detener al pelirrojo, pero este ya lo había lanzado a las manos de Xemnas -. Detrás del colgante, hay un símbolo sincorazón. Ella sabe muchas cosas, Xemnas.  
No podía creer que el muy cretino me hubiera traicionado. ¿Cuándo me había quitado el colgante? No, no podía pensar... Mire a Marluxia instintivamente, que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Después, me miro a mí y comprendió mi situación.  
- Entonces, tú la acompañaras – hablo Xemnas, al fin. Miro a Marluxia y sonrió – y Marluxia también. ¿Es... suficiente?  
- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno... Si Saïx viniese... Necesitamos a alguien que combata a un enorme sincorazón con cierta técnica que solo él conoce – explique yo, mientras admiraba la desencajada cara de sorpresa de Saïx.  
- Saïx también ira.  
- ¡Xem-Xemnas! ¡Yo-yo!  
- Andando, chucho – le espeto Axel, mientras se aparecía junto a él Marluxia y Saïx.  
- No me llames chucho. Te recuerdo que soy más poderoso que tú en la Organización – se defendió Saïx.  
- Tus ganas. Solo eres un número superior. Además, yo no le voy oliendo el culo al jefe...  
- ¡Repite eso!  
Mientras Saïx y Axel se peleaban, Marluxia y yo caminábamos por los pasillos. El no había dicho ni una palabra, pero estaba segura de que quería hacerlo. Las vendas ya no asomaban por el cuello de su chaqueta, con lo cual quería decir que estaba bien del todo.  
- ¿Quiénes te están persiguiendo?  
Marluxia me miraba con cierta preocupación en sus ojos. Era adorable la forma en la que cuidaba de mí. Sonreí grácilmente y proseguí caminando.  
- Unos...  
- Ah, bien... ¿eso quiere decir que no me lo quieres contar... o que no sabrías explicarlo? – pregunto nuevamente.  
- Bueno... ni una cosa ni la otra... simplemente, espero no tener que contarlo... Hey, ¿Qué nave vamos a coger?  
Si, acabábamos de llegar al hangar de las naves. Como había trece distintas, me hubiera gustado saber cual seria la nuestra. Pero Marluxia asumió el mando, dirigiéndose a la séptima nave. No me había fijado cuando las registre, pero la séptima tenía dos enormes cañones a los lados, además de tener un compartimiento bastante más grande y un reactor bastante potente por detrás. Saïx y Axel seguían pegándose mutuamente hasta que silbe, intentando llamar su atención para separarlos.

Marluxia arranco el motor y empezamos a cruzar el cielo plagado de estrellas. Estrellas, que alguna de aquellas era mi hogar.

Saïx había fijado la dirección y Marluxia se había puesto a crear diez tipos diferentes de rosas. Lo suyo ya era obsesión. Mientras, Axel hacia malabares con sus dos chakrams, procurando no rajarse con ninguno de ellos. Era bruto hasta para eso. Y yo estaba aburrida, mirando al horizonte negro, intentando pensar en que ocurrirá después.

A las dos horas de viaje, se dibujo en el cielo un mundo con un gran castillo hecho de diferentes materiales y con el símbolo sincorazón en el centro. Ya habíamos llegado.  
Marluxia aterrizo lo más rápido posible y, en cuanto las compuertas se abrieron, me deshice de la capa de la organización y corrí a pisar tierra firme. El aire de la ciudad era fresco y por fin podía apreciar... vida. Habíamos aparcado en una plaza muy familiar para mi, en la zona residencial. Me fije en las casitas, haber si distinguía alguna, cuando vi nuestra nave, la nave de Night, aparcada cerca de una casa baja. ¡Mi casa!  
Corrí hacia allí, con la mayor de las alegrías, a pesar de que me parecía un poco extraño que la puerta se encontrara abierta. No me había fijado, pero detrás de nuestra nave había otra. Cuando fui a entrar en casa, comprendí el error de no fijarme en ese pequeño detalle.  
En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Ïsa, con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro. Escuche el blandir de una espada detrás mío, y un gruñido. Isa pareció quedarse sin palabras. Y el gruñido ceso.  
Isa y Saïx se miraron sin saber que decir. Los demás tampoco sabíamos que decir. Estábamos ante una especie de gemelos. Y realmente eran sincorazón e incorpóreo.  
Al final, Isa se echo a reír y monto en su nave sin ninguna preocupación, mientras los otros tres le dejaban escapar. Yo entre al fin en casa, cuando de repente preferí no haberlo echo.  
Night estaba en el suelo, sangrando por la boca. Tenía magulladuras en los brazos y en el pecho. Sus ojos azules permanecían cerrados, a fin de remediar un poco el dolor. Yo chille de horror y corrí a socorrerle. Algunos de sus cabellos rubios estaban manchados por la sangre. Le habían destrozado.  
- ¿Re-réquiem? – pregunto, algo desorientado -. ¿Eres tú?  
- Tranquilo, Night, no hables, por favor... – murmure yo. Estaba a punto de saltárseme las lágrimas. No comprendía como le habían herido de esa manera.  
- Réquiem. Usa la llave.  
Quien había hablado era Axel, que se encontraba agachado a mi lado. Su gesto parecía imperturbable, pero en ese momento tenia razón. Sin embargo... ¿Dónde leches estaba la llavecita?  
Extendí la mano, en un vano intento de buscarla, cuando apareció. Ya empuñada. ¡Eso si que era rapidez!  
- Esto... Axel... ¿Cómo decías que se hacia esto? – pregunte yo, mas desorientada que Night.  
Axel me agarro de la cintura, mientras me ponía en posición, cogiendo la llave con las dos manos.  
- Debes pronunciar "Cura", ¿entendido? – asentí con la cabeza y el se separo. No sabía si esto iba a funcionar. Pero había que intentarlo.  
La llave empezó a vibrar en mis manos y a irradiar una luz blanca. De repente, las palabras salieron de mi boca, quizá sin que yo misma quisiera pronunciarlas. Un estallido de color verde, proseguido por lazos de luz del mismo color, se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Night, sanándolo. Finalmente, la magia termino, haciendo que la llave dejase de responder por si sola.  
- ¡Night, ¿te encuentras bien?! – pregunte, asustada, agachándome para ver si me respondía.  
- Réquiem...  
Me abrazo con fuerza, mas de la normal, incluso haciéndome daño. Dos semanas, dos largas y horribles semanas en las que ninguno de los dos sabíamos que había sucedido con el otro. Pero al fin ya estábamos juntos.  
Note como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí. Gire la cabeza y vi que se trataba de Axel, que estaba un poco... ¿molesto? En cualquier caso, era todo un show verle tan susceptible.  
- Bueno... supongo que deberíamos descansar, ¿no? – propuso Marluxia, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Mañana tendremos que buscar a Roxas y supongo que quieres estar a solas, ¿no, Réquiem?  
Me ruborice por completo. ¿¡Night y yo!? En ese momento quise matar a Marluxia, pero comprendí a que se refería.  
- ¡No-no! No os vayáis a dormir a la nave, por dios – me levante, ayudando a Night a incorporarse -. Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para los cinco. Además, Night y yo no somos nada.  
- Oh, entonces mejor – repuso Saïx, entrando nuevamente y cerrando la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El día en el que mi mundo, del que ya no recuerdo su nombre, quedo reducido a la más ruin miseria. Mis padres eran muchas de las victimas que la horrible masacre se había cobrado. Nada ni nadie había sobrevivido, excepto yo.  
Veía el mundo desde mis ojos de niña; como todo había quedado arrasado y aun ardiente. Las ruinas de lo que antes eran edificios y construcciones: ahora solo eran escombros. Una tímida lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, cuando sentí que me levantaban y me cogían en brazos.  
Se trataba de un joven, de cabellos blancos, con la tez morena y los ojos marrones. Sonreía amablemente y estaba acompañado de un hombre maduro de pelo rubio y tez sabia.  
- Xenahort, ¿es la única? – pregunto aquel hombre, mirándome con recelo.  
- No, señor. Dilan ha encontrado a otro chico, bastante más mayor que la chica. Creo que se llama Ienzo.  
- Hmm, entendido... – titubeo el hombre. Yo seguía temblando asustada en el regazo de aquel a quien habían llamado Xenahort -. En tal caso, dile a Lea que abra nuestro paso.  
Quizá fuese la primera vez que le vi. Era bastante más mayor que yo, cinco años supongo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa calida estaba como siempre en su rostro.  
Aquel llamado Lea se interpuso en el fuego, sin sufrir ningún daño. Después, extendió los brazos y las llamas desaparecieron de aquel tramo.  
El hombre rubio pasó por delante de nosotros seguido de dos enormes hombres que llevaban a un chico joven en sus brazos, desmayado. Tras ellos, iban otros dos más, otro con el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y el otro con el pelo negro canoso.  
Finalmente, entre las luces anaranjadas de las llamas, pasamos nosotros. Xenahort me miraba con dulzura, mientras yo permanecía asustada agarrada a los cuellos de su bata. Subimos a una nave y nos perdimos en el firmamento, como mi recuerdo en el cielo estrellado de Bastión Hueco.

Eché un vistazo al panorama que había en el interior de la casa: Saïx dormía hecho un ovillo en frente de la chimenea, como si fuera un pequeño cachorro; Marluxia se había quedado dormido igualmente sobre un libro que había encima de la mesa y Night emitía sus suaves respiraciones desde su habitación. Solo faltaba Axel, que probablemente se encontrara en el baño. Yo me dirigí mareada hacia mi habitación, sin saber que sucedía, cuando…  
Night se despertó, frotándose los ojos e incorporándose, cuando tuvo que levantarse y cogerme en brazos. Me había desplomado nuevamente sobre el suelo, aunque estaba consciente.  
- Night… ¿sabes algo de Lea…? – murmuré yo, mientras me arropaba y se tumbaba a mi lado.  
- Ya hablaremos mañana, Réquiem. Debes dormir, por favor.

…pero yo apenas podía dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí incomoda. No sabía por qué pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta.  
Tenía numerosas enredaderas llenas de bonitas rosas de color rojo atrapando brazos y piernas. Si me movía aunque fuera un milímetro, notaría como las espinas de las enredaderas rasgarían mi piel. No era plan de moverse. Solo se podía hacer una cosa…  
- ¡MARLUXIA!  
Como era de esperar, apareció prontamente, apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación. Maldito maniaco, ¿Qué le había llevado a atarme de aquella forma? Me miraba con una sonrisa sinuosa, sin aquella pesada chaqueta negra, solo con la camiseta de tirantes. No parecía muy alarmado, es más, le divertía verme así.  
- ¿¡Quieres soltarme, maldito!? – grité yo, pero él se rió grácilmente.  
- Los demás se han ido a buscar pistas sobre Roxas. Me han dejado a tu cargo. Y tú me tienes que conducir hasta alguien, señorita…  
Marluxia se acercaba peligrosamente hacia a mí, cuando chasqueó sus dedos y consiguió incorporarme sobre la cama con la ayuda de sus florecillas. Intentando asustarme o intimidarme, se colocó encima de mí sonriendo malévolamente.  
- Tú debes saber dónde está Myô.  
- ¿My-Myô? – extrañada, miré hacia el techo. No había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida -. ¿De quién estás hablando?  
- No te hagas la tonta, vamos, sé que sabes dónde está.  
- No sé quién es Myô.  
- Quizá esto te lo recuerde.  
No se me ocurría ningún adjetivo para definir a Marluxia en el momento en el que tuvo la bonita idea de besarme. Con la mayor de las fuerzas e hiriendo mi brazo derecho, le empujé de tal forma que lo tiré de la cama. Aunque… tenía que reconocer que aquella situación me resultaba familiar.  
- Estás sangrando por el brazo.  
Era cierto, tenía numerosos arañazos por culpa de las zarzas, que poco a poco iban deslizándose por mi piel sin causarme daño y liberándome.  
- Maldito pervertido, no tengo ni idea de quién me hablas – fruncí el ceño. Él parecía dispuesto a repetir su numerito, cuando un disparo le cortó un mechón de su cabello rosáceo -. ¡Night!  
- Me descuido un momento y ya intentan violarte. Ni que fueras un sex symbol, Réquiem…  
- ¡Eh! ¿Me estás llamando fea? – le grité yo, divertida. Sabía que no lo decía en serio. Me puse los primeros pantalones que encontré en mi maleta y le di un beso en la mejilla a Night, mientras Marluxia me miraba con sorpresa y miedo. Me acerqué a él y le agarré del cuello de la camiseta -. Y tú… como vuelvas a intentar algo parecido… - pasé una de mis uñas por su cuello, formando una línea perfecta que le erizó la piel. Sonreí y le dejé caer sobre el suelo. Era tan idiota…  
En el salón, Saïx tecleaba en un portátil, intentando encontrar algún rastro de incorpóreos en el mundo en el que estaban. Sin embargo, lo único que había parecido a un cascarón vacío eran ellos tres.  
- Genial… - murmuró Saïx, cerrando la tapa del portátil, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me acerqué a abrir, cuando alguien tiró de mí hacia arriba.  
- ¡Réquiem! – escuché gritar a Night. Demasiado tarde, chaval.  
Me tapaban la boca mientras me sujetaban con fuerza, era del todo incómodo. Pataleé, pero no sirvió de nada. Hasta que una chica con el pelo rubio oscuro y puntiagudo se situó delante mía.  
- Suéltala, Jackall.

Apenas podía creer que tuviera ante mis ojos a tal personaje. Hikari. Como para olvidarla.  
No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, auxiliando a aquel maldito hombre que ahora me impedía escapar.  
El matón que tenía a la espalda, de piel extrañamente grisácea y cabellos lacios y negros me liberó mientras la otra chica se sentaba de piernas cruzadas y me miraba con una sonrisilla graciosa.  
- Tú, señorita extraña y llorica, tenemos un mensaje de Light para ti.  
- Suéltame o os mato – eché mano a la espalda, buscando mi espada, pero no estaba ahí. Mierda.  
- Armas conmigo no bastan, señorita Bianka.  
Eso ya fue repentinamente demasiado. ¿¡Bianka!? ¿¡Como osaba llamarme así!? Si no fuera porque aquel enorme gorila que tenía detrás de mí agarraba fuertemente mis muñecas, la habría tirado del tejado donde estábamos.  
- Quién eres, eso no deberías olvidarlo, Bianka – repitió la joven, clavándome una profunda mirada.  
Suspiré profundamente y rehuí de su mirada verdosa. Jackall dejó de apretarme cuando vio que yo ya no ejercía ninguna resistencia.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Bi? Antes… no eras así…  
Hikari miraba irremediablemente mis cabellos lacios y oscuros, en otra época de color rosa y negro. Mis ropas también habían cambiado. Yo entera había cambiado, pero pensé que nadie se daba cuenta de ello.  
- Has visto como es la vida que querías, ¿no? ¿No crees que es hora de volver…

…al presente?

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


End file.
